God Magic
by YuukiZero603
Summary: Strangers to the guild cause a quite a stir. What happens when Mizuki, a war goddess who is banished from her kingdom, joins the guild, in hopes of being accepted? Forces of both heaven and hell collide in this tale of love and adventure.
1. Strangers

_Fairy Tail_... a stranger stood staring up at the guild sign. _This is where Yuta told me to meet him, right?_ The hooded figure looked around. "Where are you?" Their voice was soft and gentle.

"Mizuki... you're late."

The figure turned to the voice of a tall man with white hair and fox ears and a fluffy white tail hanging down the back of his legs.

"Yuta... I'm glad you're here." The figure, Mizuki, smiled under her hooded cloak

"I am your familiar, Mizuki. I am bound to protect you at all costs. That's why I travelled ahead of you, to check the place." He bowed his head.

"Yes, you're right." She looked up at the sign again. "Why are we meeting here?" She asked him.

"Your friend from Edolas told me that this place accepts all sorts of magic. I found an Inari shrine close by it too and the goddess who owns it has granted you permission to reside there till we find something else." He explained.

"That was nice of her." Mizuki stated.

"You ready to go in?" He looked down at her.

She looked at his ears and tail. "Could you lose them for a bit. Don't wanna make a scene straight away do I?"

He nodded and performed a spell and his ears and tail disappeared. "Better?"

Mizuki grinned. "Perfect."

Yuta stepped up to the door and pushed it open with ease.

As soon as the door was open, Yuta's face was met by a thrown plate.

"Yuta! Are you alright?" Mizuki exclaimed.

Gray Fullbuster stopped at the sound of this voice, he looked over to see a stranger in a hooded cloak tending to a white haired man at the guild doorway.

Natsu Dragoneel took this opportunity to land a flaming punch in the raven-head's stomach. "Don't turn your eyes from the enemy, Ice Princess!" He laughed.

Lucy Heartfilia shook her head and looked in the direction Gray was staring. "Who are they?" She asked.

Natsu finally stopped fighting Gray to look.

Mizuki was laughing at a ranting Yuta by now.

"Calm down Yuta!" She had her grip locked on his arm.

"But this is barbaric! Your friend suggested here?! This is meant to be safe?" He looked down at her with his green fox eyes.

"It's definitely allot safer than where we came from Yuta."

Yuta stopped struggling in her grip. "I guess so, let's find the person who runs this place."

Mizuki nodded and looked around to see a few of the guild members staring at them. She cleared her throat. "Um... hi?" She waved slightly. "My companion and I wish to speak with the head of this place."

"The master is out for a few hours... what do you wish to speak to him about?" Erza Scarlet asked from the bar.

 _Gosh, she's so pretty!_ Mizuki looked up to Yuta.

He stepped forward a little so he was shielding her. "The master knows of our arrival. We wish to speak to him. Our reason is our own." He replied to her question. "May we wait here until he returns?"

Erza rose a brow and looked over to Mirajane Strassus at the other side of the bar.

"I don't see the problem. You two must have travelled quite a way, why don't I fix you both a drink and a snack?" She grinned.

Mizuki and Yuta bowed. "Thank you." They said in sync and walked over to the bar.

Natsu, Lucy and Gray watched as the two strangers sat down.

"That man is very handsome, isn't he?" Lucy commented.

Natsu snorted. "Sure I guess."

Lucy shot him a sly glance. "He's watching the other person like a hawk."

"I wonder who they are?" Gray said. "Did you see how the guy guarded the other?"

"The one in the hood definitely sounded like a girl." Lucy observed. "Maybe his girlfriend."

"What's with the cloak? They're inside now." Natsu was looking at Mizuki curiously.

"Here you are!" Mira came and placed two bowls of broth in front of the strangers along with soda.

"Thank you miss." Mizuki grinned and dug into her food. "Yummy!" She exclaimed after her first taste.

"I'm glad you like it uh..?" Mira pushed a little for a name.

"Oh! I'm Mizuki and this is Yuta." Mizuki introduced them. "Nice to meet you Mirajane-san." She knew this barmaid from Sorcerer weekly the top teen wizard magazine.

"Nice to meet you too!" She flashed a dazzling smile at the pair.

Yuta stayed quiet whilst he ate.

"So are you two dating or something?" Mira asked curiously.

Mizuki laughed a little. "Oh no no! He's just here to protect me." She said casually.

Mira frowned slightly. "From what may I ask?"

Mizuki shrugged. "Anything that wants to kill me I guess." She muttered.

Erza moved to sit next to Mizuki. "Well welcome to Fairy Tail. The master shouldn't be long now." She added.

Mizuki nodded and lifted the bowl to her lips and finished off the soup. "That was great thank you." She noted to Mira.

Yuta nodded. "Yes, thank you Mira-san."

Mizuki was getting uncomfortably hot with the hood up so she slowly lowered it.

The whole room was filled with gasps.

"Oh wow!" Lucy whispered at the sight of the girl who had just taken down her hood.

Mizuki had untamed shoulder length black hair with bright blue random tips and dazzling shocking blue eyes.

Gray's eyes never left the dark haired beauty, her cheeks were slightly pink with the attention. Gray's insides fluttered slightly.

"Hey, Ice Prick." Natsu smacked Gray's arm slightly to get attention.

Gray looked at him with a dazed expression. "Huh?"

Natsu glanced at Mizuki. "Who do you reckon she is?" He asked.

Gray shrugged. "I dunno, must know the master to demand a meeting with him." He turned his attention back to Mizuki.

"Well I'm gonna say hi. I think they feel a bit awkward." Lucy got up and went over to the strangers.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other for a moment and then followed the blonde.

"Hey, I'm Lucy!"

Mizuki looked up at the pretty blonde who was holding her hand out to her. She hesitated a little before slipping her hand into it. "Hey, I'm Mizuki!" She grinned widely.

Gray was staring at her for a while.

"I'm Natsu! Nice to meet you!" The salmon haired Salamander grinned at her.

She giggled at his enthusiasm. "Same to you, Natsu-kun."

She looked at the raven-head. "And you are?" She asked expectantly.

Gray blinked and cleared his throat. "Gray." He said in a small voice.

She smiled, then her eyes took in his chest and boxers.

 _Wait... boxers?_

"Um... is this your fashion sense or are you walking around pretty much naked for the kicks?" She giggled slightly.

Gray looked down at himself before turning red. "Damn! When did that happen?" He went around looking for his clothes and came back fully clothed. "Sorry about that."

She just smiled. "No worries. By the way, this is Yuta. He's my best friend." She poked Yuta in the ribs to get his attention.

He looked to the new faces and nodded. "Nice to meet you." He muttered.

"What's the matter Yuta?" She sounded concerned, looking at him with slightly confused eyes.

He smiled and petted her head. "It's nothing. Just a bit tired, that's all."

She frowned a little but let the subject go. "Maybe you should go and take a nap at the shrine." She suggested.

He shook his head. "Not until we make our presence known to the master." He said.

"Nap at the shrine?" Natsu asked, looking curious.

Yuta nodded. "That's where we'll be staying till further notice."

"I'm home brats!" Came a booming voice from the entrance.

"Welcome back, master!" Mira said in a cheerful voice.

Mizuki and Yuta looked towards the doorway to see a small man walking in.

They stood up and went to him.

"Excuse me sir." Yuta bowed his head slightly.

"Yes? Who might you two be?" Master Makarof asked.

"I am Yuta and this is Mizuki. You've been informed of our arrival, aren't I correct?" He added.

The master nodded. "I was also told to ask for proof of identities too... so?" He looked expectantly.

Mizuki sighed. "Hiro!"She said.

A boy of about fourteen appeared beside her. "Mizuki-sama!" He bowed his head.

Mizuki took off the cloak to show that she was wearing a black crop top and black shorts with black knee high heeled boots. She had a strange tattoo on her stomach. "Come... Hirone!" She exclaimed.

Hiro glowed and transformed into a sword that was held tightly by Mizuki.

Yuta simply shook his head and his ears appeared along with his tail and he stood in front of Mizuki in a defensive stance, blue and purple flames coming from his hands.

"Proof enough?" Mizuki muttered, Hiro resting upon her shoulder.


	2. War Goddess

Gray was staring wide eyed. "Whoa!"

"She's a war goddess?!" Erza gasped.

"Why would she be in Earthland?" Mira questioned.

"I thought the war gods and goddesses were myths." Lucy added.

The master seemed happy with the evidence. "Well, welcome to Fairy Tail!" He grinned. "Mira, stamp them with the Guild mark." He then turned and proceeded to his office on the second floor.

Mira went over to them with the stamp.

She stamped Mizuki's wrist with a bright blue Fairy Tail symbol and stamped Yuta's upper arm with a purple one. "Welcome to the Guild you two!" She exclaimed.

"That was some show there!" Erza smiled at them.

Mizuki sat next to her. "It was the only way we could prove who we were." She stated. "Revert Hiro!" She commanded.

The sword transformed into a boy again.

"Thank you, Hiro."

He bowed his head. "Glad to help, Mizuki-sama." He disappeared in a flurry of sparkles.

"Well I wouldn't mind a duel with you at some point. I happen to be a swordsman myself." Erza added proudly.

"I know, Titania Erza, right? I think you are an amazing person." Mizuki grinned. "I hope we can be friends."

The red-head blushed slightly. "Thanks, and of course."

Mizuki looked to her fox companion. "Yuta! Go to the shrine and get some rest. I'll be perfectly safe here." She added.

He looked at her. "If you honestly don't mind." He looked exhausted. "I hate to leave your side."

"Yuta... don't force me to make a god's order. Go home and sleep now."

Yuta stood up and petted Mizuki's head. "Thank you Mizuki." And then he was gone is a flash of fox fire.

Mizuki exhaled and sat down again.

"So who is that hot guy to you?" Cana leaned on the bar next to Mizuki.

Mizuki's cheeks dusted with pink. "He's my familiar. He's like a body guard slash babysitter..." She laughed. "He's looked after me since I was young."

"And he knows fire magic?!" Natsu looked excited.

Mizuki nodded. "He's a fox spirit. So his power is fox fire. Its really powerful." She stated.

"Cool! I wanna fight him!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy sighed. "Natsu, the poor guy has just gotten into town. Let him have a few days to get to know the place first." She said.

Natsu was grinning like an idiot, totally not listening to a word Lucy was saying.

Gray sat down at the nearby table. "Hey Ash Brains. How would you feel if you just travelled for days on a train or whatever and got challenged to a fight straight away?"

Natsu looked at him. "I'd get over my travel sickness quickly and beat the guy to a pulp." He replied simply.

Gray sighed. "I give up with you." He met Mizuki's watching eyes and turned rosy. "So how long have you been in Magnolia?" He asked.

Mizuki broke eye contact. _Gosh he's so handsome!_ "I just got here. Yuta travelled ahead of me to check the city out so he's been here for a day or two."

"Well you'll be fine if you stick with us." Erza smiled at her.

"Thank you. I think I need to start working soon too." She looked over to the request board.

"Well join us on our jobs! It'll be fun." Lucy grinned.

Mizuki stared at the blonde for a few moments then nodded. "I'd like that allot." She looked around at the group. "So what magic do you guys practise?" She asked.

"I'm the fire dragon slayer!" Natsu exclaimed proudly.

"I'm a Celestial mage." Lucy jingled her keys.

"I practice ice make magic." Gray muttered.

Mizuki's eyes sparkled slightly. "Really?! Wow I think ice make magic is so pretty!" She grinned.

Now Gray was a blushing idiot. "It's not that great."

"You kidding? It's amazing! You can make whatever is in your mind appear out of nowhere made out of dazzling crystallised ice." Mizuki went on.

 _Damn! She's freaking adorable!_ Gray cleared his throat and put his hands together and held them out to Mizuki. "Hold out your hand." He said quietly.

She obeyed.

He placed a perfect ice rose in her hand. "For you."

Mizuki stared at the beautifully sculpted rose. "Beautiful!"

Gray smiled slightly. "Glad you like it."

"Gray-sama~!" Juvia Loxar called from the door.

Gray groaned slightly and looked over to her. "Yes, Juvia?" He asked.

Mizuki looked at the blue haired, blue eyed girl standing in front of Gray with a smile.

Juvia looked back at her and her smile faltered. "Oh hello?" She said.

"Juvia, this is Mizuki. She's a new member." Lucy explained.

Juvia nodded and shook Mizuki's hand. "Juvia is pleased to meet Mizuki-san."

 _She speaks in third person?_ "Nice to meet you too." Mizuki replied.

Gray's eyes were on her again.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia interrupted his daze. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. So how are you Juvia?" He asked politely.

She smiled. "Juvia is fine. Juvia took a walk in the park and fed the ducks. Maybe Gray-sama should accompany Juvia next time."

"Maybe." Gray replied.

 _She must really like Gray. Its cute._ Mizuki smiled slightly

"So what magic do you use, Mizuki? Apart from god's magic." Erza added.

"I use my soul as my weapon. I hit people with my soul wavelength, it causes pain and can knock people out." Mizuki explained. "Also blood magic. I can summon creatures with my blood to defend me or give inanimate objects life and control, like this rose..." She looked at the ice crystal rose again. She cut her finger tip on a sharp piece of ice. "Awaken..." She whispered.

The ice melted to reveal a beautiful red rose.

"That's beautiful." Lucy gasped.

Mizuki shrugged. "Its very rare that I use blood magic. It drains allot out of me." She added.

"I bet." Erza nodded. "That's a rare magic, both your soul impact and blood magic."

"I know, but I'm designed for battle so my magic helps me fight I guess." She smiled. "I am the goddess of war, the daughter of Artemis, goddess of the hunt."

"And your father?" Lucy asked curiously.

Mizuki looked to the floor. "I'm scared if I told you, you'll be afraid to trust me." She mumbled.

"Why wouldn't we?" Natsu asked. "We're good at judging character, and we know you're no threat to us."

Mizuki stared at the salmon haired boy. "Really..? Okay. My father is Hades... not Master Hades of Gilmore Heart. Hades the king of the Netherworld. The king of Hell. Satan." She waited for the reaction.

"WHAT? You're telling us that your mother is the Queen of heaven and your father is the king of hell?! How does that even work?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well it just means am half angel and half daemon." Mizuki stated. "That's why I am in Earthland because I am banned from heaven's gate."

"Because your mother had a thing with the devil?" Gray stared at the beautiful girl.

Mizuki nodded. "But I am rightfully the goddess of war, and heir of heaven's throne, because I am the daughter of the hunter goddess. But I am also the heir of the Netherworld throne too. The blood magic is my daemonic magic, and the soul impact and god magic is my angelic magic."

Natsu folded his arm. "Seems weird that they'd toss you out the sky like that."

Mizuki shrugged. "It's forbidden... Hades tricked my mother. She had me as a consequence. But my angel side over runs my daemon side. So I won't be devouring peoples souls any time soon." She laughed.

"Then shouldn't the devil be paying the price, not you?" Lucy asked.

Mizuki shrugged. "I don't know. But at least I'm alive, right? They could have destroyed me."

"That's true." Juvia nodded.

Mizuki sighed. "I guess I should go to the shrine and get some rest." She dropped from the stool and threw the cloak over her and pulled up the hood. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Definitely!" Lucy grinned. "Tomorrow we'll show you around town."

Mizuki mirrored Lucy's expression. "Thank you Lucy-chan!"


	3. Can I Walk You Home?

Mizuki walked down the streets towards the Inari shrine not far off the beaten roads that ran through Magnolia.

"Hey!"

Mizuki span around to see Gray jogging to catch up with her. "What is it, Gray-kun?" She tilted her head to the side, slightly confused to why he followed her.

Gray looked to the ground, a slight blush across his cheeks. "I'll walk you to the shrine. I know where it is and you're new here, so it's only polite to show you the way on your first day." _Please don't turn me down, please don't turn me down!_

"Oh..? Thank you Gray-kun, but I know the way. I just follow Yuta's scent." She added.

 _Follow his scent?_ Gray looked up at her, frowning slightly. "Oh, alright... I was just offering... if you know where you're going then..." He turned to walk back to the guild.

"Sorry! I would appreciate the company though... if the offer still stands?"

He looked over his shoulder to her.

She had taken her hood down and her eyes glowed in the late evening sunlight.

 _How can anyone say no?!_ Gray cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'll still walk with you." He flashed a smile and walked back to where she was standing.

"Thank you, Gray-kun." _He's so kind!_

Gray glanced at her. "You don't need to use ' _kun_ ' at the end of my name, y'know?" He smirked slightly. In truth he liked the way she said his name. It had a nice ring to it.

"But I've just met you, it'd be impolite..." She mumbled. "So it's _Gray-kun._ " She stated.

He chuckled. "Alright, alright. Just letting you know, I won't be offended if you are informal towards me."

She smiled. "Okay." She looked up at the purple and fading orange sky. "Your guild mates are so kind." She mused.

"Yeah, right bunch of misfits if you ask me." He replied.

"Then Yuta and I will fit in perfectly. I'm a hybrid goddess and he's my fox spirit familiar." She said happily.

"Well welcome to the misfit family." He patted her head. "Ah, we're here!" He pointed out.

Mizuki looked up a flight of steps that lead to the grand Inari shrine. "Home sweet home, I guess." She sighed.

Gray nodded turning to her. "I guess this is when I turn back to go to my house." He said, wishing the walk had lasted longer.

Mizuki nodded and kissed Gray on the cheek. "Thank you for escorting me, Gray-kun." She smiled.

Gray nodded a little stiffly. "No problem, g'night." He stepped past her and headed home, his heart thundering in his chest. "Is this what it's like to be Juvia?!" He whispered to himself clutching his chest.


	4. New Member of Team Natsu

The next morning Gray sat at a table in the guild hall eating breakfast.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia dropped down to sit beside him. "Good morning!" She smiled.

"Hey Juvia!" He smiled slightly in return.

"Did the new girl get home alright?" She asked.

Gray nodded. "Yeah, I made sure."

Juvia took a sip of tea. "Good. A pretty girl like that shouldn't wonder around town alone." She stated. "Not after the kidnappings that have been going on."

Gray's eyes snapped to her. "Kidnappings?!"

"Juvia has been hearing it in town that recently there has been a number of young girls kidnapped in the area." She explained.

Lucy came over at the mention of this. "Probably some pervert. Maybe we should investigate this." She suggested.

Gray nodded. "Before anymore girls get taken."

"What's going on?" Erza had just walked in followed by Natsu and Happy.

"Have you heard about the kidnappings, Erza?" Lucy asked.

Erza nodded. "Yes, I have heard the rumours." She sat down. "But we can't prove that they're anymore than rumours."

"Juvia is worried about it." Juvia said. "If the rumours are true, young, innocent girls are being targeted and who knows what's happened to them?"

"Well there's no harm in looking into it I guess." Erza concluded.

"So, Gray-sama. What's Mizuki-san like? You got to talk to her properly on the way to the shrine, right?" Juvia asked.

Gray shrugged. "She's a nice girl. Really polite too." He replied, _and she smells really nice!_ He blushed at the thought. _Why did I even think that?!_

"Gray-sama? Are you sick?" Juvia place a hand on Gray's forehead. "You're flushed."

"Oh, Mizuki-chan!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully as their new guild mate walked through the door. "Where's Yuta-kun?"

Gray looked over to the door, his heartbeat quickening a little.

"He's doing some shrine work for Inari-san, I told him to help out in a way of a thank you to her. I won't go too far without him though." She added. She looked at Gray and frowned a little. "Gray-kun, are you okay?"

Gray's eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "Y-yeah why wouldn't I be?" He mentally kicked himself for stuttering.

Lucy gave him a knowing glance and bit back a giggle.

Natsu looked to her. "Luce?"

She waved him away. "Oh... its nothing."

Natsu glanced towards Gray who had a light dusting of pink on his pale cheeks. _What's he blushing about?!_

"You should have brought him with you, its dangerous for you to wander alone." Erza said to Mizuki sternly.

Mizuki snorted. "I've slain gods, I'm sure I can handle a couple of mundane or wizard perverts." She said in a matter of factly tone. "I've heard the rumour going around about kidnapping of young girls, if that's what you're worried about."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. It's terrible."

"In fact I'd be more worried about Lucy-chan. She's pretty and looks a little more vulnerable." Mizuki added. "No offence."

Lucy waved her hand. "None taken. But I can defend myself too. I always have my spirits to help." She grinned.

"Yes. The Celestial world is quite amazing and the spirits are really powerful and loyal." Mizuki smiled.

Lucy's jaw dropped. "You've been there?!"

Mizuki cocked a brow. "I had to pass through there to get here when I got tossed from the heavens." Like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The Celestial King was very attentive and had the spirits tend to my wounds before sending me on."

"Wounds?" Gray's ears pricked up.

Mizuki nodded. "I was beaten and punished before they tossed me out the sky. I had to go through the Celestial world, Edolas and finally to land here in Earthland." She explained.

Gray's anger flared a little. "Sick." He snarled. "Why punish you for what your parents did?"

"Don't ask me. It's Olympus' law. Olympus is the heaven City where I shall rule." She added. "But I quite like it here on Earthland. It's a lot more exhilarating, although I'm stuck fighting phantoms everyday and granting wishes made by believers." She sat down on the other side of him.

"Okay, weren't we just talking about a job a little while a go?" Natsu but in.

"Job?" Mizuki looked to Lucy.

"We're going to investigate this kidnapping rumour." She explained.

Mizuki nodded. "Okay, count me in."

Gray felt a small smile spread across his lips. _She's a part of our team!_

"Um... Gray-kun?"

Midnight blue eyes met wide, marble like, icy blue eyes.

"Huh..?" He continued to stare into those eyes.

"Your clothes..." She pointed out causing him to jump up.

"When did that happen?!" He searched for his clothes.


	5. Paired Up

Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy walked around Magnolia along with their newest companion Mizuki, asking questions and searching for clues about the possible rumours of kidnappings.

Needless to say, the newest addition to Team Natsu caused allot of attention.

" _She's so pretty!"_

" _Is she a new Fairy Tail member?"_

" _I bet she's strong!"_

" _Those kidnappers better watch out!"_

Mizuki gritted her teeth trying to block out the remarks from town members.

 _"She definitely wears black lacy ones..."_

"You okay Mizuki-chan?" Lucy asked.

Mizuki flashed a smile. "Lets just say that the next guy who guesses what colour panties I'm wearing are toast." She said in a sweet voice.

A _deadly_ sweet voice.

 _Boy, she's scarier than Erza or Mira!_ Lucy smiled at her. "Don't worry, I get this all the time. Just ignore it."

"Ignore it? If Yuta were here, he'd kick every one of them into next week. So in all fairness, I'm doing quite well with _ignoring it._ " She added.

Lucy nodded. "Maybe we should split up and cover more ground?" She suggested.

"Yeah, great idea, Mizuki and I will take the west of the city." Gray piped up straight away.

Lucy snorted a small snigger. _Of course you'd pick her to team up with you, Gray. I can read you like a book!_

Mizuki didn't seem to mind the match up.

"Lucy. You, Natsu and Happy cover the east side." Erza ordered. "I'll go north. We meet back at the guild hall before sundown."

At that all 3 groups split off to their assigned areas of the city.

Gray and Mizuki walked the streets of west Magnolia, asking residents questions and looking out for suspicious behaviour.

Mizuki was walking quite happily a little ahead of Gray. "Do you think we'll catch them?" She looked over her shoulder.

Gray was busy staring off into his own little world.

"Gray-kun?" Mizuki stopped walking and Gray ended up bumping into her.

"Huh..?!" He looked startled.

"Did you hear my question?" She put her hands on her hips.

This drew Gray's attention to what she was wearing... and the rest of her to be honest.

She wore a dark blue short skirt and a white crop top, along with a black leather jacket and her knee high boots. Her dark hair was tied into a high pony tail, layers falling out from the tie because they're too short to stay in. It gave her a casual but hot look.

Gray shook himself. _You'll creep the poor girl out ,you idiot!_ He cleared his throat. "Um yeah... you asked if we'd catch the bad guys right?"

She nodded her head. "Where has your head been this past half hour, Gray-kun?"

 _Man... I love the way you say my name..._

She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Oi! Gray-kun!" You could pick up the slight annoyance in the goddess' voice.

Gray blinked. "Uh... yeah sure we'll catch them." He smiled at her. _If I know anything, never piss a half god half daemon off... especially when you're trying to score points._

She returned his smile. "Good. We can't have people like that wandering around." She turned and continued walking.

" _Ooh, it's Fairy Tail's Gray Fullbuster! Is that his girlfriend?!"_

" _I dunno but she's hot!"_

" _So lucky! They're so pretty together!"_

" _Whoa who's that with Gray?"_

Gray's cheeks heated up, he looked to Mizuki who was looking to the floor, trying to ignore the comments.

" _A new Fairy?"_

" _Yeah, the guy at the news stand told me of her."_

" _What do you think?"_

" _That chick definitely wears red ones."_

Gray's anger flared at the last comment and he looked to the offender. "Hey! Quit being a pervert and shut up!" He yelled.

Mizuki grabbed his hand. "Gray-kun, leave it." She said tugging him away from the guy.

"But he was being an ass!" He exclaimed.

She sighed. "We have a job to do." She stated, letting go of his cool hand.

Gray wanted to take her hand back. "Fine." He huffed.

"Thank you." She smiled. "For defending me."

He folded his arms. "No problem."

"Hey! Are you wizards?" A middle aged man and woman came over to us.

Gray nodded. "That we are, we're from Fairy Tail."

The woman looked close to tears.

"What's the matter?" Mizuki asked gently.

"They took our daughter!" The man said.

Gray and Mizuki looked at one and other.

"Looks like we got a hit." Gray said in an undertone and then turned back to the couple. "Are you talking about the kidnappers that are going around lately?"

The woman nodded. "There's been a few girls taken. My daughter went to a friend's and she never returned even though her friend said she left her place last night."

Mizuki took the woman's hand. "We'll find her, I promise." She said.

Gray nodded. "Definitely. Do you know anything about the kidnappers? From rumours or witnesses? We can't seem to find any clues." He looked to the man.

"Come to our home and we'll tell you everything we know or heard." He gestured them to follow him and his wife.


	6. A Little NaLu & Jerza For You

Natsu, Lucy and Happy wandered around East Magnolia, doing the same as Gray and Mizuki. They came up with more hits than the other two.

"I can't believe how many have been kidnapped!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It seems they were kidnapped by wizards too. Probably from a dark guild." Natsu added.

"Aye! I hope we can figure this out and get to them before anything really bad happens to them." Happy piped up.

"I wonder if Gray and Mizuki-chan have found anything." Lucy mused. "Or Erza."

"You really like that new girl don't you, Luce?" Natsu grinned.

Lucy nodded. "What's not to like? She's pretty, sweet and easily as powerful as Erza." She went slightly starry eyed.

"Seems everybody likes her and her friend Yuta." Happy said. "Gray seems to really get along with her too."

Lucy giggled. "Because he liiikes her~" She impersonated Happy.

Natsu's eyes widened. "I thought there was something odd about him this morning!" He had an evil grin on his face.

Lucy frowned. "What are you thinking about Natsu?"

He laughed. "I have something else to tease Ice Princess about now."

"Natsu, that'll be really mean. I think he really likes Mizuki-chan. Don't go teasing him about it, it could really upset him." Lucy tapped her foot, regretting dropping the hint on him.

Natsu pouted. "Fine."

Lucy sighed. "Anyway, should we try to find them? We've covered our area of town."

Natsu nodded. "I guess." He looked at the blonde. "Luce?"

"Hm?" She met his eyes.

"Can we go get some food first?" He whined.

She shrugged. "Sure, I'm pretty hungry myself."

"Yay!" Natsu and Happy cheered and raced to the nearest fast food place.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lucy ran after them.

Natsu dug into his mountain of food. "Thank you for paying the bill Luce!" He said in between bites.

"No problem." She drank her soda. "So what are we going to do about these people?"

Natsu swallowed. "Find them, kick their ass and save the girls." He said simply.

She rolled her eyes. "That simple huh?"

He looked up at her. "Isn't that how it always works?" He flashed his signature grin.

Lucy's heart fluttered a little. "You realise not everything can be sorted out with violence?"

He smirked. "Always works for me."

Lucy rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, and the master gets the ear ache for the damages you make."

"Isn't it worth it if we stop some dirty kidnappers and save the innocent girls in the process?" He looked into her warm eyes. "If someone kidnapped you, I'd make sure the bastard doesn't see the light of day again." He stated.

Lucy blushed. "Well nobody is going to kidnap me. I always have you there to protect me."

He nodded. "Always."

 _This is why I fell in love with this moron..._ Lucy's face was really warm as she drank her soda.

Meanwhile Erza patrolled north Magnolia on her own when she came across Jellal, disguised as Mystogan.

"Erza... why the serious face?" He asked the redhead.

She sighed. "Investigating a series of kidnappings in the area, my team and I split up to look for answers." She explained. "Have you heard anything?"

He thought for a moment. "I heard that the kidnappers are dark wizards trading young beautiful girls for some reason." He said quietly. "What that reason is, I do not know. I thought I'd investigate into it as well."

Erza nodded, glad for some new information. "I hope nothing bad has happened to those girls and that we could catch them in time." She said.

"Me too... how about we work together on this one?" He suggested.

She looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm sure that'll be fine. We could use the help."

He smiled. "Great. I'm staying at the inn down the road if you need me." He bowed his head slightly. "I'll report back any new leads I get. Be safe, Erza." He went off down the alley and practically vanished.

Erza sighed. "You too, Jellal." And she continued to search the area, asking around and searching for clues.

Back with Gray and Mizuki.

They were heading back towards the guild with the new information they had gathered.

"I can't believe people could be so cruel. Those poor parents are worried sick." Mizuki foamed.

Gray wasn't too happy himself. "Yeah, I know. Lets get what we found out back to Erza and the others first then we can come up with a strategy."

She nodded. "I wonder what the others found out."

"Hopefully stuff that connects with our information, then we can tell whether it's concrete or not." Gray replied.

"I believe what the two said is true." She replied. "I hope we can find their daughter and the other girls fast."

"Me too." He agreed.

Mizuki stopped in her tracks and sniffed the air. "Yuta..?" She mumbled.

Gray frowned. _Yuta?_ "Hey, Mizuki?"

She looked at him. "I smell Yuta." She stated.

"What do you mean? He's nearby?" He asked looking around for the fox spirit.

"Mizuki!" They looked up to see Yuta drop from a nearby roof. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yuta I am fine!" She snapped back, already irritated from what she learned today.

"What if a phantom came out and tried to attack you?!" He asked in a panicked voice. "Or a bad wizard decided to fight you?"

"I have Hiro to deal with phantoms and Gray is here to help me with wizards. Plus you're not too far away. I'm sure you'd hear my call and come in a flash of fox fire." She replied. "Either way, I would be perfectly safe."

Yuta sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You told me you'd be at the guild hall, that's the only reason I agreed to stay at the shrine to help Inari-dono out."

"I am not a little girl anymore Yuta, I don't need to be babysat all my life. I am a war god. I know how to defend myself."

Gray watched as the two argued.

Mizuki's eyes shone with anger and defiance. She looked scary and her magic energy was radiating from her.

Yuta's attention snapped to Gray. "And you... if you take advantage of my Goddess and Mistress I will personally drag you to Hell." His voice was laced with malevolence.

Gray's eyes widened. "Believe me, hurting her is last on my agenda in life." He glanced at Mizuki who was glaring at Yuta.

"Leave him alone, Yuta. He's done nothing wrong." She sounded mad.

Yuta backed off and turned. "Come on, lets get back to the guild hall."

"You do realise, it is I who gives you the orders right?" Mizuki spat as she stalked ahead of the two boys.

"Mizuki, wait up!" Gray quickened his pace to keep up with her.

Yuta sighed. "That girl..." He looked towards Gray who was a few paces in front of Yuta. _You, boy, have to prove you are worthy of my Lady's heart._

They arrived at the guild before their team mates.

"Hey Mizuki-chan!" Mira called from the bar. "How was your little mission with Team Natsu?"

"It was great, the others aren't back yet?" She looked around for Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Erza.

"No not yet, did you guys split up?" She made three glasses of soda and placed them in front of Gray, Mizuki and Yuta.

Mizuki nodded as she took a gulp of her drink. "We thought it'd cover more ground quicker."

"Gray-sama, Mizuki-chan!" Juvia came over to sit with them. "Did you find out anything?" She looked between them. _They came back alone? Meaning they were alone when the group split up until Yuta-kun found them?_ Her head was spinning with thoughts. _She's another one of Juvia's love rivals for Gray's love!_

"Gray-kun and I took the west side of Magnolia. We met a couple who's daughter was kidnapped a few days ago." Mizuki explained.

Gray nodded. "Apparently their daughter left a friend's one night and never returned home."

Juvia covered her mouth. "So the rumours are true?"

Mizuki shrugged. "We believe so, but we're waiting for the others to return to confirm it with more evidence."

"Well, I want to be with you at all times. Who knows who they'll target next." Yuta said to Mizuki sternly.

Mizuki sighed. "If you say so."

Cana came over with a mug of beer. "Hey Mizuki-chan! How's your first little job going?" She asked.

Mizuki smiled at her. "Going well, hopefully we'll catch these sick bastards who are taking innocent girls from their families." She added.

"Well good luck! And try and keep the guys from destroying an entire town in the process." Cana laughed.

Mizuki snorted. "I can't promise anything."

"So Mizuki-chan, do you like Magnolia so far?" Juvia asked.

Mizuki nodded. "Yeah, it's really nice, if you don't count the stuff that's been going on."

"Gray, Mizuki-chan!"

They looked around to see Natsu, Lucy and Happy coming in.

"Hey, guys! Did you find anything?" Mizuki asked.

"We know the kidnappers are wizards and according to witnesses there's been allot of girls getting taken." Lucy explained. "We covered our area then went to look for you, we thought to look here first."

"By the way Mizuki." Natsu grinned at her.

Lucy glared at him. _If he dares says anything about my 'Gray likes Mizuki' theory I will kill him!_

Natsu smirked seeing the death look that the blonde was giving him. _She's cute when she's mad at me._ "I was wondering if we could have a little fight, just to test your strength." He cracked his knuckles.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Why you asking her that now, Piro?"

"Shut up, Ice Princess! I just wanna see how powerful she is." Natsu looked at Mizuki. "What do you say?"

Mizuki stood up. "It's fine by me, but I won't hold back because you're a mortal because I've heard about your power." She said.

Natsu laughed. "Fine by me, as long as I don't have to hold back either." His hands lit up with his dragon fire.

Yuta jumped up and stood in front of Mizuki. "Like I'd let you come near my lady." He growled.

Natsu frowned. "She agreed to this!" He yelled at the fox spirit.

"If Mizuki is in danger, its my job to be her shield." Yuta bit back.

"Yuta! Stand down!" Mizuki ordered.

It was like Yuta was put in shackles. He backed away from Natsu. "But Mizuki!"

"But nothing. It's not like Natsu can kill me. I'll be fine." She replied. She stepped forward. "So when and where do you want this fight?" She asked.

"Um... outside.. now?" Natsu was excited.

Mizuki nodded. "Fine."

Everyone stood outside in a circle, surrounding Mizuki and Natsu. (A little like Natsu and Erza's rematch a few years ago.)

"This will be interesting. Shouldn't we wait until Erza gets back?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, she'll probably still be investigating, who knows when she'll get back." Gray replied watching Mizuki move into a battle stance.

Lucy smiled. "You two seem to get along well." She said.

Gray nodded. "Yeah, she's a cool girl."

Makarof came and stood between Natsu and Mizuki. "Alright, a clean fight please, and try not to damage the nearby buildings." He added shooting a stern look towards Natsu.

"Don't worry Master. This won't last long enough to cause any damage nearby." Mizuki stated. She felt her soul waves crackling at her fingertips.

"Those are fighting words. Let's do this!" Natsu grinned.

"Start the fight!" Makarof exclaimed jumping out the way.


	7. Natsu Vs Mizuki

Natsu jumped forward with a flaming fist. "Sorry if I damage your pretty face!"

 _Ghost_ Mizuki vanished and appeared behind Natsu and kicked him in the side, sending his face into the dirt.

The crowd cheered.

Natsu jumped up. "What was that?!" He turned to see a flash of dark hair and felt a small warm hand on his chest. "Wha-?"

"Soul Impact!" Mizuki muttered.

Natsu felt an incredible force collide with his insides making him double over gasping for air.

Mizuki backed away from him. "Had enough already?" She mocked. "I thought a fight with the great Salamander would be more of a challenge. I didn't even put half my soul waves into that impact spell." She said.

Natsu looked up at her. "You're strong, I'll give you that. But I am not giving up yet." He brushed himself off.

Mizuki grinned. "That's what I wanted to hear. I'm just getting warmed up."

Gray's mouth was agape. "She practically took him down with one move!" He exclaimed.

"She's awesome, I think she could easily be in S-Class." Lucy added.

"She is in S-Class, along with Yuta-kun." Juvia popped up from no where. "Juvia overheard Laxus-san talking about it with Mira-san."

"No wonder, she's possibly as strong as Erza. And that's just with her fighting ability." Lucy commented.

Gray nodded. "Yeah, definitely. She sure is something." He smiled.

Lucy's head was spinning. _Oh my gosh! This is too much to handle._

Juvia was glaring at the goddess as she battled the dragon slayer. _Mizuki-chan... you are now officially my number one love rival._

Lucy glanced at Juvia. _Oh no... Juvia is going to go for Mizuki if she finds out that Gray likes her._

Juvia met Lucy's gaze. "Lucy-san?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, I was in my own world."

Juvia nodded and continued to watch the fight.

Natsu received a punch to the stomach. _I know she's a god, but how the hell is she so physically strong?!_

Mizuki dodged his dragon's roar attack. "Give up yet?" She asked, brushing her fringe out of her eyes.

"No way!" He ran at her.

 _Ghost!_ Again Mizuki faded into nothing and appeared behind him. "Missed again!" She curled her arm around his waist and pressed her hand on his stomach and another surge of her soul waves resounded through his body.

"Damn!" He curled into a ball in pain, panting heavily.

"Time's up!" Makarov called. "Winner is Mizuki!"

Natsu pouted. "You're a worthy opponent."

Mizuki laughed and patted his shoulder. "No hard feelings eh, Natsu-kun?"

He flashed his signature grin at her. "Not at all, but I will want a rematch someday."

She nodded. "I'd be happy to accept."

Gray, Lucy and Juvia went to them.

"Nice fight!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, what was that move you made when you disappeared and showed up behind him?" Gray asked.

"Oh, that was a god technique. It's called Ghost. It allows me to move quick and become invisible for a small amount of time." She explained. She looked towards Yuta. "See, I haven't even got a scratch."

"What's going on here?" Erza strode into the dispersing crowd.

Natsu scratched his head. "Me and Mizuki had a small battle whilst we were waiting for you to return." He said.

Erza rose a brow. "That was random. So what was the score?" She looked to Lucy. "I assume Mizuki-chan won?"

Natsu pouted again. "Why did you think that straight away?"

Erza laughed. "Because she is most likely the strongest member of Fairy Tail now."

Mizuki blushed. "C'mon, I'm not really classed as a wizard so that'll be kinda unfair. Anyway what did you find out up north?" She diverted the conversation.

Gray stared at her. _She's so freaking adorable..!_

"Gray, are you feeling okay lately?" Lucy asked teasingly. "You're all red."

Gray shook himself. "I'm fine."

Lucy giggled slightly. "Sure, okay."

Everybody all sat at a table in the guild hall.

"So we're looking at about a dozen kidnappings that we know of and according to Jellal the kidnappers are dark wizards trading the girls for some reason. He said he'll look more into it." Erza summed up.

"So to find out where the girls are, we need to catch those wizards and find out who they're trading with." Lucy said.

Mizuki nodded. "I'm thinking up a plan on how to catch them."

"How about we all go to my place and think of it there? Plus I'd feel better if we're all together at times like this." Lucy suggested.

Mizuki thought about this then turned to Yuta. "Hey Yuta, do you mind staying at the shrine alone tonight whilst I stay at Lucy's with everyone?" She asked.

Yuta definitely did mind. _My lady in the same house as those two men?! Especially that ice wizard, no way. But do I really want to be given a gods order again today?_ He swallowed. "That should be fine, as long as you call if you're in danger." He bowed his head.

"Don't I always?" She smiled at him.

"Just be safe." He said before vanishing in fox fire.

"Aww he really cares about you Mizuki-chan!" Lucy fawned.

She shrugged. "We are bound by a kiss after all."

Gray spat out his drink. " _Kiss?"_

Mizuki frowned. "Yes, it seals the contract between God and Familiar. Don't tell me you didn't know that."

Lucy looked at Gray's expression... it was priceless.

Gray put down his cup. "So in order for Yuta to become your familiar, you both had to kiss each other?"

Mizuki nodded. "When I met Yuta he was a wondering fox spirit on the borders of heaven and hell. I pulled him away from Hell's gate and kissed him to make him my fox familiar. He is vowed to follow my every order. He didn't like me for it at first. But now my safety is everything to him."

"Sounds like the perfect love story to me!" Cana dropped down next to Lucy. "I personally think you two have a secret passion that you keep hidden from everybody else because of the law of your world and all that." She slurred.

Gray felt a prang of jealousy. _Could they really be lovers? They act like it sometimes._

Mizuki snorted. "Me and Yuta..? Purr-lease! We've been together for the past seven years, and the closest we are is siblings at the most."

Cana smirked. "Yeah, sure."

Gray sighed and propped his chin up on his hand.

Lucy looked at him. _Man, he must be falling hard for her._ She turned her attention back to Mizuki. "So Mizuki-chan, do you have a boyfriend or anything in Olympus?"

Mizuki shook her head. "No, but I was really close to the prince of Edolas... Jellal, maybe you know him as Mystogan. He came to Earthland often."

Lucy choked on her soda. "WHAT?!"

"You and Mystogan?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Mizuki nodded. "It was nothing serious. He just helped me out because I didn't know how to get to Earthland from there. You know him?" She frowned.

"Yes! He was a member of Fairy Tail not too long ago before he took up his position as ruler of Edolas." Erza explained.

Mizuki giggled. "Small world isn't it?"

Lucy stared at Mizuki. "So, were you in love with him? Did he confess to you?"

Mizuki blushed a little. "I liked him, but I wouldn't call it love. He did say that he had some feelings towards me but I turned him down because I wanted to be free from all those ties when I finally landed in Earthland."

Gray's heart was slightly heavy. _If Mystogan was still here, I am sure I wouldn't get a chance with her. But wait!_ "So would you be interested in Earthland's Jellal?" He asked curiously

She shook her head. "They're two entirely different people. I know of Earthland's Jellal and he seems like a nice person, but the one I met and got close to was Edolas' Jellal. Plus, from what I hear, his heart was taken long ago." She shot a wink at Erza.

Gray let out a breath he never knew he was holding.

Erza smiled, blushing slightly. "So when are we heading to Lucy's?" She clapped her hands.

Lucy stretched. "How about around now? You guys grab your night time stuff, Mizuki-chan and I will go ahead.

"Aye, sir!" Everyone agreed.

Mizuki looked at Gray. "I'll see you there." She smiled.

Gray nodded and smiled back at her. "You bet."

Juvia sighed. _Juvia can't deny that they're a good couple, but Juvia won't allow anyone to steal Juvia's Gray-sama!_


	8. Sleepover at Lucy's

At Lucy's house, Mizuki and Lucy began preparing futons in the living room for Natsu and Gray and two in the bedroom for Erza and Mizuki.

"I've never had a sleepover before! This is so exciting." Mizuki's eyes were sparkling.

Lucy laughed. "Well you're welcome to stay over any time you like, Mizuki-chan." She said.

Mizuki looked at her. "Really?!"

 _She's so cute!_ Lucy nodded. "Yeah, I mean the others seem to make themselves at home, even without an invite, so I don't see why you should be left out." She laughed.

Mizuki smiled. "Thank you, Lucy-chan." She dropped down upon Lucy's bed. "Hey, could I borrow some PJs?" She asked.

Lucy nodded. "Sure." She went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black shorts and a baby blue top. "Will these do?" She tossed them to the goddess.

Mizuki nodded. "Thanks a lot."

"So how old are you?" Lucy asked curiously.

Mizuki thought. "In this life I am 17, but all together I am a few thousand years old." She grinned. "My goddess form I mean. I've been reborn into this body. I am the first out of the war goddess' to be a hybrid though. In fact I think I am the first hybrid to be cross bred with a daemon. Normally it's with a human."

"I'm guessing your mother didn't like gods then?" Lucy joked.

Mizuki shrugged. "She's been reborn a few times too. This time she was born as Zeus' daughter. That's how we're royalty in the gods' world this time."

"Who would have known we'd have a goddess in Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, but only the guild can know I'm a goddess unless I say so." Mizuki stated.

"Of course! Everybody would be after you then."

"Plus the high council of Olympus believes my god's magic was stripped away from me when I fell, which isn't true. My mother pleaded with Zeus to allow me to keep my magic as I would use it for a good cause."

Lucy stared at her. "Boy, you've had it tough."

"Not really, I am quite happy where I am. I have Yuta and Hiro. I also have you and the guild now. I have everything I need in life."

Lucy hugged her. "You're a sweetie!"

Mizuki returned the hug.

"I'm here!" Natsu climbed through the window onto the bed, scaring the girls half to death.

"NATSU!" Lucy grabbed him by the ear. "USE THE FRONT DOOR!"

Mizuki laughed at this.

"But the window was open." Natsu said simply when the front door opened.

"Hey Lucy, we've arrived and Levy has joined our little sleepover!" Erza announced.

"Levy-chan! You're finally back from your job!" Lucy hugged her best friend.

Levy looked over to Mizuki who was still sat on the bed. "Oh hello! I'm Levy Mcgarden, nice to meet you!" She came and held out her hand.

Mizuki shook it. "I'm Mizuki, nice to meet you too, Levy-chan." She flashed a smile.

"You can share with me, okay Levy-chan? I haven't got anymore futons." Lucy added.

"That's fine with me, Lu-chan."

Everyone sat in Lucy's room and talked about what Team Natsu found out today and what Levy heard on her travels.

"Hey, how about we stop talking about the kidnappings for the rest of the night? A sleepover is meant to be fun and Mizuki-chan hasn't been to one before." Lucy said.

Mizuki was sat on her futon, with her back against the bed, with her head in hands. Her head snapped up at the mention of her name. "Oh, it's alright. We have work to do." She waved her hands.

Levy giggled. "I agree with Lu-chan, we're going around in circles right now, so lets take a break and have a little fun." She looked around the group for approval.

Gray sighed. "Yeah, they're right. My head's spinning with all this information. Let's let it sink in and have a break."

Natsu and Erza agreed, along with an "Aye!" from a sleepy Happy who was laying on Mizuki's shoulder.

Mizuki reached up and took him from her shoulder and laid him on her lap. "I guess we all need a break." She petted his head.

"So what do you suggest we should do?" Natsu asked.

"I'm going to go and make snacks. Erza do you want to help out?" Lucy added to the redhead.

Erza's eyes sparkled. "I brought strawberry cake too." She stood up and followed Lucy into the kitchen.

Gray moved to Lucy's spot next to Mizuki. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She was staring into space, absent-mindedly petting sleeping Happy's head. She snapped out of it and turned her face to look at him. "I'm fine." She said casually.

"You've been spacing out all night." He replied.

She smiled a little. "I'm fine, really. I just have a few things to think about is all."

Levy watched as the two talked.

"Ice Prick definitely has it bad for her, don't you think?" Natsu breathed into her ear.

Levy giggled. "They look good together." She commented.

He chuckled. "So do you and Metal Head." He smirked.

She glared at him. "How's things with you and Lu-chan?" She shot.

Natsu's face flushed. "Nothing is going on between us. We're best friends."

"Yeah, sure." She winked.

Gray rested his head on the edge of Lucy's bed and looked at the goddess. "So are you gonna tell me what you're thinking about?" He asked.

She looked away from him and sighed. "Just what's happened today. How things have happened so quickly. One minuet I'm walking through those doors as nervous as hell then the next I'm having a sleepover here with you guys talking about kidnappers and being part of your team. I didn't think Yuta and I would be accepted so quickly and easily."

"Why wouldn't you be accepted?" Gray chuckled.

Mizuki met his eyes again.

"You two are really nice people and you are really protective of each other which shows that you value friendship and family." He grinned. "I knew when I first saw you that we will get along straight away." He realised what he'd said and turned away, blushing.

Mizuki giggled. "Oh really? How did you work that one out, Gray-kun?" She tilted her head to the side.

He still couldn't meet her eyes. "I- I- I don't know..." _Damn! Why do I sound so nervous?_ "I just kinda had this feeling in the pit of my stomach when we spoke. I could tell you were a nice person and that you didn't mind having a bit of fun."

"Why are you so mushy lately, Ice Princess?" Natsu teased.

Gray glared at him. "Mind your business Piro!" He growled, his cheeks cooling a little.

"Well you are talking all mushy in the same room as me, so yeah." Natsu jumped up.

Gray went to get up when Mizuki grabbed his hand.

"Don't go destroying Lucy-chan's house!" She muttered. "Plus, you don't wanna wake Happy."

Gray's hand tingled with the welcomed warmth of her small hand. He sat back. "Fine."

Natsu sat back down too.

Mizuki released Gray's cool hand.

"So Mizuki, how's your first day as a guild member been?" Levy asked to relieve the tension between the boys.

"It's been fun I guess. I didn't expect to go on a mission on my first day though." She laughed.

"It's always busy with Natsu's team." She replied.

Mizuki smiled. "Well it beats hunting and taking down phantoms day in, day out. Although I had to take down a few last night. There's some really dark tension around Magnolia right now, I bet its the thought of those kidnapping wizards on the loose." She added.

"What are phantoms?" Natsu asked.

"They're a mixture of fear, hatred and curses. They're spirits taken over by the darkness of the far shore. There's a fine line when you're stuck with nowhere to go after death, many are drawn to the darkness, but some like Hiro are saved by the likes of me before they can contemplate the idea of crossing onto the path of insanity. The likes of him become my regalia, a divine weapon wielded by gods. Without one, a war god like me is helpless. Even with Yuta by my side because he can only do so much." She explained.

"Why can't we see them?" Levy wondered.

"Because you are from the Near shore. The land of the living lets say. I am born from a wish, not a human. I am from the far shore. So I can see them. So can Yuta and Hiro. Yuta protects me from gods and daemons from the netherworld that may find me to be their prey, and Hiro helps me defeat phantoms."

"Wow, now my head is really spinning!" Natsu held his head.

Gray smirked. "Your brain starting to expand, Dragon Breath?"

"Shut up Snowman!" Natsu snapped back.

"Calm down you two." Mizuki giggled a little.

Gray settled back against the bed. "Hey Lucy? Where's this food?!" He called.

"Not long now." She called back.

Mizuki dropped her head upon Gray's shoulder subconsciously, closing her eyes.

Levy clapped her hand over her mouth. "So cute~" She whispered.

Gray looked down at Mizuki's face. _She's so pretty~_ "I hope she's alright." He muttered, brushing a hair from her face. His heart going a hundred miles a second.

"I bet she's just tired from all the excitement today." Levy replied.

Natsu was biting back laughter. _Luce, you're right as always!_

Lucy and Erza came in with snacks and cake.

Lucy saw Mizuki sleeping on Gray's shoulder, Gray was playing with her hair absent-mindedly. "So Gray..?"

He looked up at her. "Huh?"

"When is the wedding?" She winked.

Gray growled. "Leave me alone!"

"But you look so perfect!" Levy chimed in.

Mizuki's eyes fluttered open and looked around the room, then realised how she was laying. "Sorry!" She jumped away from Gray. "I didn't even know it happened, I am so sorry." She panicked, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Gray put up his hands. "No, no, no! Don't apologise! You were sleepy, I understand."

She peaked between her fingers at him. "Really?"

Gray flashed a grin. "Really." _It's not everyday that I have a cute girl sleeping on my shoulder._ He felt his tummy flutter.

Mizuki sighed. "Okay."

"I know guys. How about we play a game of truth or dare?" Lucy shot Natsu a sly grin.

"Yeah, that should be fun." Levy said.

Mizuki thought for a moment. "I've heard of that game."

Lucy laughed. "You know the rules right?"

Mizuki nodded. "I'm not that dumb."


	9. Truth or Dare

Natsu grinned. "Okay! Lucy, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Natsu smirked. "Out of me, Gray and Loke, who would you rather go on a date with?" He asked.

Lucy's face went the same colour as Erza's hair. "Uh... ah... you, I guess." She looked down.

Mizuki smiled. _Cute~_

Lucy's eyes turned to Erza. "What will it be?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to eat that whole cake in less than three minuets." She pointed to the quite large strawberry layer cake.

Erza stared at the cake. "Challenge accepted!" She equipped herself with a knife and fork and dug in whilst Lucy summoned her clock spirit to count down the minuets.

Believe it or not, Erza completed the dare in one minuet and a half.

"Okay... Levy, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth."

"Are you or are you not dating Gajeel?" Erza asked.

Levy blushed. "Um... I guess... he hasn't officially said anything like we're dating or anything, but we did kiss a few days ago before I went on that job." She said in a small voice.

"Aww~!" Lucy and Erza fawned over the little blunette.

"Who's Gajeel?" Mizuki whispered to Gray.

"Oh, he's the Iron Dragon Slayer. He used to be in the Phantom Lord guild before joining Fairy Tail." He explained.

"Your turn to pick on someone Levy." Lucy winked at her best friend.

Levy looked to Gray. "So what's it gonna be, Gray?"

 _If I choose truth, she'll make me admit my crush on Mizuki..._ "Dare..?" He wasn't sure about this choice either.

Levy thought for a moment. "I dare you to..." She looked around. "Kiss who you think is the prettiest in the group." She winked.

 _Damn!_ Gray hesitated for a moment.

"Oh.. it's me ain't it?" Natsu teased.

"Oh shut up Ash for Brains!" At that Gray turned and kissed Mizuki squarely on the lips. _I can't believe I'm doing this!_ He pulled away.

Mizuki's eyes were wide open and she had a light dusting of pink over her cheeks.

"He liiikes her!" Happy was suddenly awake.

"Shut up cat!" Gray snapped. "I think all the girls here are pretty, she was just the closest."

Somehow, that made Mizuki's heart hurt.

Gray glanced at her and saw the look in her eyes. _Damn... did I hurt her?!_ "Uh... sorry about that..?"

She painted on one of her stunning smiles. "It's fine. I just didn't expect my first kiss that isn't for a familiar contract to be taken because of a dare." She laughed.

Gray's eyes widened. "Oh... then I'm really sorry." _Not really._

She waved a hand. "Could have been someone worse. Now lets get on with the game."

Gray cleared his throat.

Lucy sighed. _Gray you are an idiot!_

"Natsu, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Natsu got excited.

Gray looked between Erza and Mizuki. "Choose one of these two to have an arm wrestle." He smirked.

Natsu thought for a little. _Erza is scary and would probably send me to hospital... Mizuki may hold back._ "Mizuki." He decided standing up and moving to the desk and propped his elbow up. "C'mon!" He grinned.

Mizuki sighed and went over to him. "Didn't you learn from that fight earlier?" She smirked.

Gray watched as she dropped her jacket on the table, exposing her toned arm muscles.

She propped her elbow on the desk too and held Natsu's hand. "Ready Pinky?" She asked.

He laughed. "Always."

"Ready...? Go!" Lucy announced.

Both Mizuki and Natsu were equal for the first few minuets.

"Wow, Mizuki is just as strong as Natsu!" Levy whispered.

Gray grinned. "Oh, she's way stronger." He watched as Mizuki's eyes glowed in the dim light.

"So Gray... that kiss..." Lucy said into his ear. "It wasn't just because she was closest right?" She wiggled her brows.

Gray blushed. "Shush you."

She giggled. "Oh my, you've only just met the poor girl."

He looked at her. "She's done something to me... I dunno what it is, but I like the feeling she gives me... here." He patted his chest, right over his heart.

 _Bang!_ Mizuki had smacked Natsu's hand into the desk. "I win!" She grinned, proud with herself.

Natsu pouted. "By like a second."

Mizuki sat back down next to Gray.

"Okay, Natsu, time for you to ask Mizuki." Lucy commanded.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Natsu sat back.

"Truth."

"Hmm... since you're sort of a princess... how many people have asked you to marry them or be their boyfriend?" He asked, shooting a glance towards Gray.

"Um... in Olympus about a dozen... in Edolas I had one confession and in Earthland... none." She replied.

Lucy leaned forward. "Really? And you didn't say yes to any of them?"

She shook her head. "I mean... I could have with one but it would be too much to deal with... and who knows, I might find someone I like better in Earthland." She added with a blush. She stood up, "I'm gonna put PJs on. Be right back." She grabbed the PJs that Lucy loaned her and went into the bathroom.

Once she was gone Lucy went all sparkly eyed. "She's so freaking amazing!" She exclaimed quietly.

Gray glared at Levy. "I'm gonna kill you for that dare!" He growled.

Levy put her hands up. "You could have kissed any of us... you picked the blue eyed goddess."

Gray sighed. "But now after my little cover up she'll think I'm a total jerk." He pouted. _Just when I was starting to get close to her!_

"I'm sure she didn't take it to heart. It was only a game." Erza reasoned.

Gray shrugged and lay on the futon he and Mizuki had been sitting on. "I hope so."

"How about we all get to bed now? We're gonna need the rest for tomorrow." Lucy rubbed her eyes.

Gray closed his eyes. "Fine by me, I'll just sleep here, if that's okay."

"I claim the bed!" Natsu leapt onto the springy mattress.

"Aye, sir!" Happy dropped down next to him.

Lucy sighed. "Fine, I'll bring the other futons into here."

In the bathroom, Mizuki got changed and splashed her face with cold water. "What has that jerk done to me?!" She muttered. _I'm normally calm and collected. Now I'm like a schoolgirl with her crush!_ She slapped her face gently. "Wake up! You're a war god dammit! You have no time for this." She sighed. _Then why is the thought of him kissing me replaying through my head over and over?_ "It was just for a dare, it meant nothing!" She groaned. "I can do this. Just go out there and be cool!" She turned and unlocked the bathroom door.

Back in Lucy's room everyone had dossed out on the futons, Natsu was sprawled across the bed snoring loudly with Happy held tightly in his arms.

It seemed that the boys brought their futons into the bedroom so they could all sleep together in the large room.

Mizuki scanned the futons for a free space. Which happened to be in between Erza and Gray. She tiptoed around everyone and dropped down on the futon and crawled under the covers and turned to face Erza.


	10. Going Hunting!

Gray woke up first in the morning to find his arm draped over Mizuki's waist as she snoozed lightly. He looked at her up and down, the covers were only covering her legs, her top rode up her stomach exposing lean muscles. _She's hot..._

She was laying on her back with her face turned towards him. She looked so peaceful.

"For the record... I kissed you because I wanted to." He whispered. He carefully lifted his arm off her bare stomach. _I wonder when I put my arm around her._ He stared at the sleeping beauty. Unconsciously he leaned down towards her lips. _Just once..._ he came to about a centimetre away from her lips when he felt a presence. He looked up to see Erza staring at the two of them.

"Don't stop on my account." She whispered with a grin.

Gray sat up. "It's not what it looks like, honest. I was half asleep."

Erza rose a brow. "Sure, and you totally weren't muttering her name in your sleep and holding her either."

Gray blushed. "Don't say anything to her!" He hissed.

Erza smirked. "You have my word."

He sighed.

Mizuki began to wake up. "Yuta... five more minuets..." She whined.

Erza giggled. "Yuta isn't here Mizuki-chan." She said.

Mizuki's marble eyes snapped open and she looked around. "Erza-san?" She was confused for a moment.

Erza nodded. "Sleepover, remember?"

Mizuki nodded. "Oh yes... sorry..." She pressed her palms in her eyes.

" _Need more..." "Smells so nice..." "Kill..." "Help me"_

"I need to hunt..." She muttered. "I can hear them..."

Gray frowned. "Hear what?"

Mizuki looked at him wide eyed, forgetting he slept next to her the night before. "Oh... um... phantoms. I can hear their voices... the voices of the spirits they consumed." She stood up and stepped lightly around everyone and grabbed her bag and then went into the bathroom to get ready.

"She looked spaced out... is she okay?" Lucy was sat up on her futon at the foot of Gray, Mizuki and Erza's futons.

"She has to do her god duties too I guess." Erza said.

"Do you think her job is dangerous?" Lucy asked.

"Of course it is." Yuta's voice echoed in the room before the fox spirit appeared himself.

"Yuta-kun?" Lucy smiled. "What brings you here?"

"To serve my lady of course. I came so I could fight beside her." He stated.

"Well make sure she comes back safe, okay?" Erza said.

Yuta snorted. "She's a skilled war goddess. You needn't worry, Erza-san."

"Yuta, you came." Mizuki had came out of the bathroom wearing a purple vest and black skin tight jeans and her boots.

"Always." He smiled slightly.

"Hiro!" She called and the young boy appeared beside her. "Ready?"

He nodded. "Lets go!" He ran ahead and jumped through Lucy's window, standing on Natsu in the process.

Mizuki looked to her team mates. "I'll see you all at the guild okay?" She grinned and followed her regalia closely followed by her familiar.

Gray stared out the window Mizuki had left through.

"Jeez she doesn't know how to use a door either." Lucy laughed.

"But she's allot more graceful than Natsu at least." Levy said.

"Can't argue with that."

Natsu sat up on the bed. "That Hiro guy could watch where he's going." He grumbled. "Where did Mizuki go?"

"She went to fight phantoms." Lucy explained.

Gray was still staring out of the window.

"Gray, she'll be alright. She's been doing this for ages." Lucy reassured him.

Gray met her eyes and nodded. "I know that."

"She's so cool!" Levy grinned. "She and Yuta are a close knit team."

"Did you see how he sensed that she was about to go out to kill those phantom things. It's like his instinct." Lucy added.

"They are bound though, goddess and familiar. He's meant to be her shield. Quite cute when you think about it." Levy went starry eyed.

Gray stared into space.

"They still seem like a couple to me." Natsu commented, trying to get a reaction out of Gray.

Gray sighed. "I've noticed..."

Lucy was glaring at Natsu. "Natsu... you're so tactless." She hissed.

Natsu smirked. "Lets all go to the guild and wait for Mizuki to come back." He stood up.

"Aye!" Everybody got up and got ready.

Mizuki leapt from rooftop to rooftop, finding phantoms and expertly exorcising them. She stood on top of a lamppost observing the area.

" _Jeez, there's so many today_!" Hiro said into her mind.

Mizuki panted. "You're telling me?!"

"Mizuki, six o'clock!" Yuta called from under her. He had transformed into a large white fox and was tearing the phantoms down there to shreds,

Mizuki turned 180 degrees and slashed out, cutting the phantom in half. "I have a feeling there's a phantom farmer creating and controlling these ones. We need to find and exorcise them." She wiped the sweat from her brow.

" _I was thinking that too. There are far too many of them to be just populating on fear and hatred around the area._ " Hiro stated.

Mizuki sniffed the air. "The most concentrated amount of phantoms is in that direction. We should start the search there." She ordered.

"Yes, Mizuki-sama!" Yuta ran ahead as she followed, exorcising phantoms along the way. "Be careful!" He called.

"Aren't I always?" She laughed.

"I am not gonna answer that!" Yuta replied.

She rolled her eyes. _Same old Yuta._


	11. Thank You, Hiro

Team Natsu were all waiting in the guild for Mizuki and Yuta to return.

"It's been hours!" Lucy exclaimed. "I hope they're okay."

Gray snorted. " _She's been doing this for ages._ " He mimicked her earlier comment.

She pouted. "I'm still worried." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Gray-sama~" Juvia came to sit with them. "How was the sleepover?"

Images of kissing Mizuki last night and checking her out this morning flashed through Gray's brain. He blushed slightly. "Uh... it was fun I guess." He muttered.

Lucy, Erza and Levy shared a look.

"So does Mizuki-chan snore?" Juvia joked.

"No, she breathes very softly in her sleep... she sometimes mumbles but I think that it's cu-" Gray shut his mouth.

Juvia frowned. "It's what, Gray-sama?"

"I think that it's normal for someone who has to see allot of death and is always fighting. Maybe she has nightmares or something." He rambled.

Mirajane was stood at the bar not too far from the group. She giggled slightly. _So cute! I've never seen Gray act like this!_

Lisanna came up to the bar to greet her sister. "Hey, Mira-nee, what's with the creepy grin?" She frowned at her suspiciously.

"You've met Mizuki-chan right? The new member." Mira asked.

Lisanna nodded. "Briefly. She's so beautiful." She grinned. "What about her?"

Mira leaned into her sister to whisper into her ear. "I think our Gray has a big crush on our newest recruit." She giggled.

Lisanna grinned. "I wouldn't blame him... but what about Juvia-san?" She replied in a hushed voice.

Mira waved it off. "She's just got a teen crush on him, it'll blow over. It seems Lamia Scale's ice mage Lyon has eyes for her, I'm sure she'll realise her feelings for him sooner or later. But Gray... he belongs to Mizuki-chan." She grinned slyly.

"How do you know Mizuki-chan will like Gray back?" Lisanna asked.

Mira rolled her eyes. "When they introduced themselves their eyes were glued on each other. It's like there's an invisible string of fate between them."

Lisanna sighed. "Just like Natsu and Lucy-chan." She smiled softly.

Mira nodded. "And Erza and Jellal-kun."

"Now they are perfect together." Lisanna giggled. "I heard that Mizuki-chan and Mystogan had a thing before she arrived in Earthland. Is it true?"

Mira nodded. "She has mentioned it, but it wasn't serious. Yuta-kun on the other hand... I feel he sees her as more than his master, but it's forbidden..."

Lisanna went all starry eyed. "He's so hot! Oh my gosh... the way he shielded her when they came in... I wish he'd shield me like that!"

Mira watched her little sister fan-girl over the fox spirit. "Does my little sister have a crush on Yuta-kun?" She smirked.

"Why not? He's handsome and protective and his fire is so beautiful~!"

At that moment the guild doors slammed open.

"Is Mizuki-sama here?!" Yuta's voice rang out.

Everybody turned to look at the fox spirit.

He was all cut and bruised, his normally neat hair was all over the place. He looked exhausted. "Where is my mistress?!"

Gray's eyes widened. "I thought she was with you!" He yelled at the beaten up familiar.

"She was... we were caught in a big storm of phantoms and got separated." Yuta panted. "Their smell was so potent that I couldn't locate her scent. Then I heard the inner voice of the farmer saying that her soul would taste so good and a heart of an angel would grant him allot of power... then the phantoms all dispersed and I couldn't find her..."

"What the hell is a farmer?!" Erza exclaimed.

Yuta looked her in the eye. "They collect souls and fuse them to make powerful phantoms, allot of them at that. They're like grim reapers but a grim reaper would put the soul to rest, the farmer would cause it to get angry and sad and murderous."

"We gotta find her, fast!" Lucy stood up.

Yuta held up a hand. "Mortals shouldn't get involved, I don't want your bodies to be possessed by the phantoms. If she comes make sure she doesn't leave this building. I've put spells around to keep phantoms out. If she's weak she's an easy and delectable meal for phantoms and their masters." He looked really distressed.

Suddenly a light shone and they saw Mizuki teleport into the guild, landing on her front, dropping Hiro and coughing up blood, clutching her stomach.

"Mizuki-chan?!" Lucy exclaimed in horror.

Mizuki was covered in blood and her clothes were torn. "Yu-ta..?" She gasped.

Yuta flashed to her side and rolled her onto her back. His eyes widened. "Mizuki..." He whispered, stroking her face, she had a cut on her cheek and a bust lip. Her skin covered in purple blight. "We need to get your skin purified." He muttered. He looked at her stomach and nearly threw up, there was a burn and a deep gash on her stomach, it was oozing with blood but healing fairly quickly.

"It hurts... Yuta..." She was in tears of pain. "He almost devoured me... Hiro saved me."

Gray stared at the sight before moving forward to see what happened. _Mizuki..._

The rest of Team Natsu followed.

"Mizuki-chan?" Erza stared at the goddess. _Oh my goodness..._

Mizuki coughed. "Revert... Hiro." She commanded.

The small boy appeared, on his knees next to his mistress. "Mizuki-sama... I... I..." Tears fell down his cheeks.

Gray just stared at the girl on the floor. _Mizuki..._

"Mizuki-sama... I'm so sorry... I should have acted quicker... I should have protected you better... I am so sorry you got hurt." Hiro cried.

Mizuki's pain was less intense. She sat up a little and put her hand on his cheek and wiped away the tears. "None of this is your fault..." She pressed her forehead against his. "It's thanks to you that I am alive right now... thank you... Hiro." She said.

Hiro broke and flung his arms around her, crying like a child into her shoulder. "I'm so glad... you're alive... I'm so glad!"

Yuta stared at his goddess. _I almost lost her..._ "We need to get you seen too before the blight spreads. It's spreading onto Hiro because he's come into contact with it." He stated.

Mizuki nodded and pushed Hiro away so she could try to get up, she failed miserably.

Yuta held out his hand, she gratefully took it and stood up, pains shooting everywhere, making her wince.

"Will she be okay?" Gray spoke for the first time, trying to sound cool but his eyes were burning with emotion.

Yuta nodded. "Once she's purified the blight. The rest of the wounds will heal quickly."

Mizuki shot her friends a smile. "I'll be fine... I'm not a war goddess for nothing." She tried to take a step forward but failed.

Yuta caught her before she hit the ground again. He pulled her into a sudden hug. "Please... don't ever worry me like that again..." He muttered fiercely, holding her tightly to his body. "I dunno what I'd do if I lost you."

Gray felt the jealousy kick in. _I want to hold her too..._

"Um... Yuta-kun? You can take her to the infirmary." Mira piped up.

"We need purified water from the spring at the shrine." Yuta explained.

Mira grinned. "The master had made a special pump that only has purified water, it comes directly into the water system of the guild. Go to the infirmary and I'll bring a dish of water and some bandages. It's better than carrying her all the way to the shrine."

Yuta bowed to her. "Thank you Mira-san." He scooped Mizuki up in his arms and made his way to the infirmary.

Hiro followed them, still sniffling.

Gray sat down and glared at the fox spirit's retreating back, carrying the angel princess in his arms. Once they were out of sight he went over to the bar to get another drink.

"Gray, could you be a sweetie and take these to the infirmary for Mizuki-chan?" Mira placed a bowl of cool water and some rags onto the bar.

Gray nodded. "Sure. Could you get me some iced tea whilst I do that?" He asked.

She smiled. "Will do."


	12. Taking Care Of a Goddess

Mizuki was laying in bed panting and sweating.

Yuta watched over her whilst Hiro clutched his blighted hand.

"Mizuki-sama will be okay, right?" Hiro asked.

Yuta smiled down at him. "Of course. She's just a bit exhausted and the blight is slowing down her rapid healing."

"Thank goodness... I couldn't imagine what would happen if she died because of me..." Hiro's eyes filled with tears again.

Yuta sighed. "It wasn't your fault, Hiro."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Yuta called.

Gray walked in with the bowl and rags. He took one look at Mizuki and almost dashed straight out to be sick. "She looks so ill..." He muttered.

The dark purplish rash was spreading up her neck and face. She had dark circles under her eyes and her normal dark pink lips were really pale.

She stirred in her sleep. She heaved. "Yuta..."

Yuta quickly got another bowl and brought it to her.

She turned and coughed up a large amount of dark blood.

Gray felt his heart ache. "Here's the water." He said handing it to Yuta.

"Thank you Gray-kun." Yuta bowed his head.

Gray nodded and turned to walk out.

"Gray-kun..?" Mizuki barely whispered.

He looked around to see her looking at him. "Yeah?" He half smiled.

She smiled a little at him. "Please stay?"

He glanced at Yuta. "Is that okay?"

Yuta sighed and nodded. "You can cleanse her blight... it doesn't spread to mortals, I'll see to Hiro." He stated.

Gray nodded and walked to Mizuki's bedside. "How do I do that?" He asked.

"Dip the rag into the water and put it onto the purple rash until it disappears." He demonstrated with Hiro's blighted hand.

Gray nodded and sat on the edge of Mizuki's bed and soaked the rag with the purified water. He then brought the rag to her cheek and neck, gently patting the blight.

Mizuki hissed in pain, making Gray jump back.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed. He looked to Yuta.

Yuta had a soft pained smile on his face. "It will hurt her. The water banishes daemons and the blight, that's created by the phantoms that make contact with her. Mizuki is half angel and half daemon. The water will hurt her because of her daemon side. But it will heal the blight and that's most important. If it spreads too far she'll die." He explained.

Gray nodded and looked back at the pained girl. "I'll make it better I promise." He muttered patting the blight with the wet rag again.

Once her face and neck was clear, Mizuki sat up in bed so he could tend to the rest of her body. The covers fell from her upper body to reveal the extent of the damage.

She had removed her vest and was only wearing a bra.

Gray blushed slightly, but still felt sick. He could see the gash and burn on her stomach, the blight spreading around the wound. "How did you get the wounds? The cut and the burn I mean." He asked, dabbing the rag around the gash.

She chuckled lightly. "I was careless. He had claws this one and they burned my skin when he sliced my stomach. It hurt like a bitch." She smirked. "I really thought I was gonna die but Hiro used his own power to stab the bastard in the eye and I took Hiro and sliced the guy's head from his shoulders and he turned to ash."

Gray felt his stomach churn at the thought. "Nice." He said sarcastically.

She snorted. "You're the one who asked." She coughed again. "Bowl?" She pointed to her sick bowl.

He nodded and grabbed the bowl putting it where she could cough up more blood. "Is it like this every time you go 'hunting,' as you call it?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I get blighted regularly but it's rare I get injured to this level." She added.

He nodded, cleansing the last of the blight on her stomach. He looked down at the covers and blushed. _If she's wearing practically nothing on top... if she's wearing her jeans I'll... have to remove them..._

Mizuki saw his expression and giggled. "It's okay, I didn't get blight down there. Just on my back." She rolled onto her stomach so he could access it.

"Oh, right." He mentally sighed. _Thank goodness..._ He cleansed her back thoroughly. "All done." He stated.

She rolled onto her back again and smiled. "Thank you, Gray-kun. I feel loads better."

He blushed. _So pretty... and hot..._ He glanced at her toned body again.

Her wounds were healing very quickly and the cuts up her arms and on her face were gone already.

"I'm a very fast healer." She commented.

He looked up to meet her eyes, they had their sparkle back. "Lucky." He muttered.

Yuta was watching the scene, he had sent Hiro back to rest in the shrine. "You did well, Gray-kun." He stated.

Gray snapped his head to look at him. _Shit... I forgot he was still here! He probably noticed me checking her out too._ He cleared his throat. "Thanks. Will she be able to get up soon?"

Yuta nodded. "I believe so."

Gray smiled slightly. "Good."

"But she should rest a little before walking around."

Gray nodded then looked at Mizuki to find her eyes trained on him. "I'll go and let you rest, eh?" He stood up and turned.

Mizuki reached out and tugged at his shirt. "Stay a little longer?"

He looked at her and felt his heart race.

Her eyes were wide and pleading, she was pouting slightly too. She blushed and let him go. "Although I guess you have other things to do besides keep me company." She mumbled.

Gray stared at her. _My heart is about to burst... she's so unbelievably cute!_ He smiled. "I'll stay, if that's what you want."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Please."

Yuta felt awkward. "Well... I'm going back to the shrine for a while to get a nap." He stood up and went over to Mizuki. "I'm so glad you're safe." He kissed the top of her head. "Call if you need me." He stood straight and was gone in a flash of fox fire. _Look after her Gray._


	13. Kiss?

Gray stood awkwardly, wondering what to do.

Mizuki looked down at her attire. "Um... could you maybe ask Lucy-chan or Mira-san for a jacket or something so I could cover up?" She laughed a little.

Gray looked at her body again. _Correction... amazingly hot body._ He picked his coat up off the floor, _when did I take this off again?_ He shrugged. "Use this?" He handed it to her.

She stood up, a little unsteady and put his coat on.

It was about three times too big and came down to her knees.

Gray smirked. "Cute." He said out loud, he instantly blushed.

She pouted. "I can still kick your ass." She resorted.

He laughed. "Looking like that?" He cocked a brow.

She sat on the bed. "Want me to prove it?" She looked up at him. "Stripper."

He frowned. "Hey, I'm not a- whoa, when did that happen?!" He had looked down and saw that he had indeed stripped.

She giggled. "So it's just a bad habit?"

He quickly put his clothes on. "I guess." His face was like a Christmas light.

She patted the space next to her. "Sit." She ordered.

He sat down about a foot away from her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Achy but that's natural. My wounds have healed, so I'll be fine to hunt again tomorrow or tonight even."

"No, please don't, at least rest for a day or something." Gray begged. "You've just been beaten up so bad you were coughing up blood."

She looked into his worrying eyes. "If I don't hunt... who else will take down the phantoms? It's my job."

He looked down. "I thought without a farmer person there would be less phantoms to worry about."

She sighed. "Yeah I guess so. Alright I'll take a day off. I'm sure other war gods are roaming around here to take care of them."

He smiled. "Thank you."

She tilted her head. "What for?"

He looked at her. "Listening to my advice."

She giggled.

 _Damn... she has a cute laugh._

"Isn't it I who should be thanking you for the advice?" She smiled.

He smiled back. "Maybe."

There was a knock at the door and Mirajane walked in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked Mizuki, taking in her appearance. _Aww she's wearing Gray's jacket... and she looks so adorable._

Mizuki smiled. "I'm okay now, Mira-san."

Mira handed Gray his pre-ordered iced tea. "Would you like something, Mizuki-chan?"

Mizuki shook her head. "I'm good, thanks."

Mira looked between the two of them. _Adorable~_ She nodded and left the room. "Shout if you change your mind."

Gray exhaled and took a sip of tea.

"Is that any good... I've never heard of iced tea, I didn't think it was normal to serve tea cold." Mizuki asked.

He looked at her curious face. "Wanna taste it?" He asked holding the cup to her.

She tilted her head. "You sure?"

He laughed. "Yes I'm sure, try it." He smiled.

She nodded and took the cup with both hands and sniffed the contents.

"It's not poison I promise." Gray smirked.

She laughed then took a sip of the tea. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Yummy!" She exclaimed.

He smiled. "Yeah, I know."

She handed him back the cup. "Thank you."

He ruffled her hair. "No need to thank me." He took another drink from the cup. He paused mid sip. _Indirect kiss..?!_ He stared at the cup.

"Gray-kun?"

Gray looked to see Mizuki's face so close to his, looking at him with confusion.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded slightly. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

She frowned. "Hmmm you just have a strange look in your eyes." _You have that look allot when you're with me._ She dare not say that out loud.

"Well I assure you I'm fine." _I so wanna kiss you right now..._

"Hey..?" Mizuki leaned away from him. _What's going on?_

He was unconsciously closing the gap between them.

"Gray-kun..?" She whispered.

"Huh..?" He replied in a daydream voice, still closing the gap.

"Your shirt." She muttered.

Gray snapped out of his trance and looked down to see he'd stripped his shirt off at some point. "I really need to stop doing this around you, heh?" He blushed. _Jeez! I can't believe I tried to kiss her! Without realising it!_

She smiled slightly. "Maybe." _Oh my goodness... he tried to kiss me... why did I stop him?!_

He scratched the back of his head. "Maybe I should go..." He stood up.

Mizuki stood too. "Walk me home?" She asked hopefully. "I can't teleport in this state."

He stared at her for a moment. _I didn't scare her away?!_ He smiled. "Of course." He led the way out.

She followed, still wearing his coat.

"Mizuki-chan!" Lucy and Erza ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"How are you?" Erza demanded giving Mizuki the look over. "And why are you wearing Gray's coat?"

Mizuki felt nervous. "I'm alright, and I didn't have anything else to wear so he offered."

Lucy glanced at the Ice Make mage. "That was kind of you, Gray." She smiled.

Gray shrugged. "Couldn't have her wandering around town half naked like she was, she'd attract trouble." He reasoned.

"So is that why we always run into trouble? Because you are always half naked!" Natsu called.

Mizuki laughed allot at this.

"Shut up, Flame Brain!"

"Make me, Ice Princess." Then Natsu grinned at Mizuki. "Scared us back there Mizuki-chan."

"I'm sorry about that. Its the first place that came to mind when I teleported." She added.

"I'm glad you did come here. Yuta came bursting in, he was in a right state." Lucy commented.

"Well I'd better get back to the shrine and see if he's alright." She waved good bye to her team. "Thanks for your concern, I'll see you tomorrow~!" At that she and Gray walked out of the guild and headed towards the Inari shrine.


	14. God's Weakness

It was getting dark outside.

 _Maybe it was a bad idea to bring him along._ She looked around and saw small phantoms, nothing too harmful, floating around. _I don't want him walking back home alone._ She stepped in front of Gray and faced him. "Actually, I'll walk by myself... I'll be fine." She smiled and walked ahead.

 _What?!_ He reached out and caught her hand. "No way am I letting you be alone after what happened." He said sternly making her look over her shoulder at him.

"I'm perfectly healed. I'll be fine. One sign of danger and Yuta will be at my side." She mumbled the last part but he heard it.

He tutted, getting irritated. "I wanna protect you too... I want to be by your side..!" He pulled her back towards him. "When I saw you come into the guild practically dead... I didn't know what to do. I've only known you for a few days but I feel so protective of you... " _And maybe a little possessive._ He wrapped his long arms around her.

 _What..?_ She slowly raised her arms to return the hug. _He smells so good!_

" _Kill..!"_

 _Oh fuck!_ Mizuki shoved Gray away from her.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

She threw his coat at him. "I don't want it to get ruined." She muttered. "HIRO!" She called.

Hiro appeared beside her immediately. His eyes widened as he saw the GIANT phantom not far from them. "Mizuki-sama, will you be strong enough?!" He looked up to his mistress.

She nodded then looked to Gray then pulled a small bottle out of her pocket and threw it at Gray. "Take one of them and you will be given the sight to see phantoms and other gods." She said. "At least you'll know why I shoved you away so sudden." She added in a mumble.

Gray stared at the beautiful person before him before doing as he was told.

Once the pill was in his system his eyes widened as he saw many small phantoms then he nearly choked when he saw the big one that the other two were fussing over.

"You're gonna take on that?!" _It's the size of Deliora!_

Mizuki nodded. "I'll make light work of this." She smirked and looked to Hiro. "Ready _Hirone!_ " She held out her hand and within seconds, Hiro's sword form was in her hand. "Lets go! Gray-kun stay where you are and pretend you don't see me or the phantom!" She ordered.

He nodded and leaned against a wall acting like he was waiting for someone.

Mizuki leapt up to the roof near the phantom. "It hasn't seen us yet, good." She muttered to Hiro.

 _I hope you're well enough. Let's take this down quickly!_ Hiro replied into her thoughts.

Mizuki nodded and leapt into action.

Gray watched in awe as the goddess did her work.

Mizuki destroyed the phantom quick and easy. She landed on a roof nearby and observed the area.

"So... you can see her..?" A voice questioned from a few feet away from where Gray stood.

Gray looked at the man with blue-black hair, the same length as Freed's. He swallowed. "You are..?"

"I am also a war god, just like her. Although I am a pedigree angel, and she's a hybrid." He added. "I am Akio... and I am her _fiancé_ as it were." He smirked at Gray's shocked expression.

"Akio!" Mizuki was suddenly in front of Gray, shielding him. "What are you doing here, you bastard?" She growled.

Akio chuckled. "To see my beautiful wife and queen to be of course. You're looking rather revealing tonight might I add." He stepped towards her and took her chin, tilting her head up. "How about a hello kiss... eh?" He leaned in.

Gray watched with wide eyes as this _god_ kissed Mizuki so boldly.

But he also watched as she sank her teeth into his lip and he jumped away.

Akio's lip was bleeding a lot. "Bitch!" He hissed.

"I think you're forgetting that daemons have fangs." She wiped the blood from her lips.

He smirked. "You're forgetting that if I don't get what I want, I start threatening everything that you care about. Including that mortal you shield." He gestured towards Gray who was ready to fight.

Mizuki glanced towards Gray. "Believe it or not, this mortal is pretty damn strong." She stated returning her gaze to Akio.

 _Mizuki-sama be careful please! At least call on Yuta._ Hiro was going crazy.

Mizuki smirked. _We'll be fine... Yuta is already on his way._

"What are you so smug about, princess?" Akio folded his arms.

Mizuki met his eyes. "That guy may be strong... but there's no way I'd let you anywhere near him." Her voice was low and dangerous. "I don't remember saying yes to your proposal of marriage, _Akio-san_." She added, venom dripping from her voice.

He grinned. "It's fated. The god and goddess of war, its inevitable that you shall bare my child."

She laughed. "In your dreams, ass-hole." She spat. "You have to remember I have slain gods before... I could dispose of you just as easy as the rest." She warned.

He shrugged. "I hear your little friends and yourself are searching for some kidnappers. I would hate to see something happen to those innocent girls." He had an evil glint in his eyes.

Mizuki's electric blue eyes widened and the pupils went into slits. "What..? It was you?!"

He folded his arms. "You forget I can control minds. All except the ones at that place you ran to. Those humans seem to have a spell on them. I presume you cast protection spells on those ones."

"I'm not just a pretty face." She smirked. "You're a disgusting excuse of a god. If grandfather knew about this he'd send you straight to hell... then you'd meet my father who'd be more than happy to make your death a misery for trying to harm his beloved daughter and heir."

"I think I may just kill those girls." Akio seemed to have not heard one word. "Maybe I'll leave them alone if you give me your ever lasting love." He grinned.

"I'll give you something... how about the kiss of death?" She was getting bored now. "You will not harm those girls." She stated.

She could sense him nearby. He was just in time. She could sense Akio's familiar too.

"Oh, how can you stop me?" He smirked.

She used her ghost spell and flashed to behind him and had Hiro pushed against his throat. "Easy... I'm gonna give you a one way ticket to hell..." She whispered.

"Akio-sama!" As if on queue Akio's cat familiar leapt into action.

"As if I'd let you hurt Mizuki-sama straight after I almost lost her!" Yuta appeared and took the familiar down with a ball of fox fire.

Mizuki pressed her hand against Akio's back and felt his soul drawing towards it. _Soul Capture._ She thought. "So what's it like... having the love of your life execute you like this? I'm being rather merciful to be fair, I could have just as easily ripped your heart out." She muttered as his soul finally left his body.

"Don't wanna scare your mortal boy away, do you?" He whispered. "I will be reborn and I will find you again... Mizuki." His life force left with his soul and he turned to stardust.

Mizuki exhaled and looked towards Gray's shocked face. "I'm sorry you had to see that. He's been on my tail since I left Olympus." She explained.

Gray just walked to her and pulled her into a hug. "You sure know how to worry me." He said in a small voice.

"Mizuki-sama."

Mizuki pulled away from Gray to look at Yuta who had the other familiar in a firm hold.

Gray blushed after realising he was hugging her whilst she was more or less half naked.

"What should I do with this pest?" He asked.

Mizuki shrugged. "Send him back to Olympus so he can wait for Akio to be reborn." She said. "Maybe he can teach the new-born how to respect his superiors."

Yuta nodded. "I'll leave her with you, Gray-kun. I am sorry this happened." He bowed his head and was gone.

"Revert, Hiro!" Mizuki sent Hiro back to the shrine.

Mizuki and Gray were stood alone in an empty alley now.

"I am so so sorry!" Mizuki exclaimed, tears filling up in her eyes.

Gray smiled. _Nothing like the daemon who showed her true nature before ._ "Thanks for saving me I guess." He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry I couldn't help. I dunno how to deal with gods."

She laughed through her tears. "You use their greatest weakness. I was Akio's, he wouldn't have came to me without his familiar right by his side if it weren't me, and I knew he wouldn't hurt me physically, he'd just torment me mentally. He'd let me kill him over and over until I get sick and say yes. Which will never happen." She added.

Gray sighed. "What's your weakness?" He asked quirking a brow. "Mystogan? Yuta and Hiro? Fairy Tail?" He listed possibilities.

She slid down the alley wall and sat on the ground. "All of the above." She sighed.

Gray sat next to her. "What most?"

She looked at him. "Didn't you realise when I shielded you with myself?" She barely whispered.

His eyes widened. _Did I just hear that?!_

She ran her hand through her fringe. "I've been watching for a while. A boy who could preform amazing magic, who is kind and protective of his friends and family. A one who treasures memories and values other peoples feelings. A boy who was strong and calm and cool at the same time. He's the centre of attention, especially with a certain water mage who dotes on him like her world would end if he was to suddenly leave it." She took a shaking breath. "And I know for a fact that if he finds that one girl, his true soul mate that he'll give anything for her to be happy and so that she'd feel safe and warm all the time. I know she'd feel nothing but love for that boy who'd grow into a fine man."

Gray was shaking a little. _She's been watching me? All the way from Olympus? For how long?!_

She stood up. "So, you should head home, Gray-kun." She smiled down at him.

He reached out and pulled her to sit down again. He swallowed. "You're one of my weaknesses too."

She stared forward. "That's a dangerous notion." She stated.

He placed his hand on hers. "Maybe I like a little danger." He whispered into her ear.

She glanced into his midnight blue eyes. "You're just attracted to me because of my angel aura. It attracts humans..." She tried to reason.

He snorted. "Does it normally make their heart pound at first sight, or make them think about nothing else but if you're safe?"

She shrugged.

"And I'm telling you, the jealousy is killing me." He chuckled.

She stared at him. "Jealousy?" She tilted her head cutely.

He nodded. "Of Yuta... of any guy that seems to have caught your attention..." He blushed and looked away.

"Yuta?" She laughed. "I told everyone, we have a bond, but we aren't lovers."

He shrugged. "Tell that to him." He snorted.

He felt something warm and soft press against his cheek.

"You're a good friend, Gray-kun." She smiled.

 _Friend? I practically confessed and I get friend-zoned?!_ He sighed. "You're a good friend too."

She smiled and stood up again.

He stood with her.

"So do you live close?" She asked.

"About a half an hour walk from the guild." He stated.

She thought for a moment then looked at her watch. "It's getting really late." She muttered,

He nodded. "Yeah, lets get you home and then I'll head home too." He walked to the exit.

She thought for a moment. "I could teleport you there?" She suggested.

He rose a brow. "You sure? You've just recovered then had to fight another god."

She smirked. "Don't underestimate me, Gray-kun." She stepped towards him.

"Okay, what do I do?"

"Just keep your mind on your house, it will help me navigate." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hold on tight." She muttered.

He hesitantly obeyed, placing his arms around her bare waist.

In a flash of light they disappeared from the alley and reappeared in front of Gray's house.

Gray landed on his back and Mizuki fell on top of him with an *oof!*

"Sorry!" She rolled off him.

His cheeks were burning. "You said before you couldn't teleport in that state." He tried to keep his cool. But to be fair, his crush did land on him practically half naked, only wearing his coat over her toned upper body. _Damn it! I need to stop thinking like that... I'm friend-zoned!_ Gray got to his feet. "Thanks anyway." He smiled at her and offered a hand to help her up.

She smiled back. "You're welcome." She looked around then sniffed the air.

"You okay?" Gray frowned.

She nodded. "Trying to find Yuta's scent." She stated. "It's very faint but I can smell him." She started walking in the direction of his scent. "I'll return your coat tomorrow okay?" She called.

He realised that she may be too weak to teleport to the shrine. "Wait! Call him here to pick you up!" He yelled.

She turned to look at him. "Why? He's weak too. He was also injured during our battle with the farmer. He needs to rest." She turned to walk again. "I'll be fin-" She stopped talking when she felt a cool hand grab hers.

"You are not going alone!" Gray felt irritated for some reason. "Not after what happened with the farmer and that god."

Her eyes were wide. "Huh..?"

He pulled her towards his house. "I have a spare room. You're staying here till morning." He practically ordered her.

She was too shocked to protest and she allowed herself to be led into his home.


	15. Tattoo

Gray's house was simple and surprisingly tidy.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked her, already moving to the kitchen.

"Sure, I'll have whatever." She sat on the warn out couch which was really squishy and comfy. She looked around.

There was a log burning fire in front of the couch and two more comfy looking arm chairs surrounding it. There were pictures on the wall of Team Natsu and the guild members, there was one of a dark haired woman and two young boys. One definitely looked like Gray, but she didn't know the name of the white haired one. All she knew from the time she watched him that he and the white haired boy were training with the woman until she died protecting them.

All in all the place was very homely and cosy.

"Here."

Mizuki blinked and stared at the steaming cup in front of her.

"I hear you ordering coffee from Mira a lot so I thought it'd be my best bet."

Mizuki took the cup. "Thank you, Gray-kun." She mumbled and took a sip.

He sat next to her. Somehow, even though he had strange feelings for her, he still felt comfortable around her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to." He replied taking a sip of his own coffee. "You saved me, so I owe you." He added so he wouldn't sound like a creep.

"You owe me nothing, but I appreciate this anyway. I appreciate everything you've done today." She smiled softly.

He stared at her face, her eyes were glittering in the fire light as she stared into the flames. _Beautiful~_

"Say, Gray-kun... who is the other boy in the picture over there?" She asked pointing to the picture of him, his mentor Ur and his friend Lyon.

"Oh, that's Lyon. He's an ice make mage too." He explained.

She nodded. "I knew he was an ice make mage. I just wondered what his name was." She added.

He wondered how she knew about Lyon, but then he remembered what she said in the alley. He blushed a deep shade of red.

"Hey, could I borrow a t-shirt or something to sleep in?" She asked him.

He looked at her attire again. _Oh yeah... she's still half naked, only wearing my coat to cover up that wonderful body- what? Since when have I become a pervert?!_ He cleared his throat and nodded and stood up. He went into his room and found a clean t-shirt.

 _Why the hell am I here?!_ Mizuki blushed deeply. _I feel so embarrassed. First he treats my injuries, now he's letting me stay the night? What do I do?!_ She sighed. _And why the hell did I say all that in the alley?! It all just came out in the heat of the moment... but why did I tell him?!_

Gray came back into the living room with a t-shirt. "Here!" He threw it onto her head.

"Hay!" She laughed. _I can smell him on this... such a nice smell... my favourite smell- what the hell Mizuki?!_ She pulled the t-shirt off her head. "Thanks."

"And I found some brand new pj shorts if you want them too." He tossed a pair of dark blue shorts at her.

She smiled. "Thanks. Where can I get changed?" She asked.

"Oh, you can sleep in the room upstairs and it's to your right." He directed. "Bathroom is across the hall from it too."

She nodded and went upstairs to change and bathroom business.

She came back down in his shirt and shorts. "Gray-kun..?" She thought he was asleep.

He turned his head to look at her. He swore he felt his nose begin to bleed.

The t-shirt came down to mid-thigh and the shorts were at her knees. But she looked so adorable in his clothes he wanted to cuddle her and keep her safe forever.

"Gray-kun?" Her melodic voice rang in his ears, making him snap out of his daydream.

"Oh, yeah, a bit big, but at least you'll be warm." He said.

She came and sat next to him again. "You really are a good friend. I'm lucky to meet nice guys like you in Fairy Tail."

 _Friend..._ He smiled. "You're one of us, we look after our own."

She nodded. "It's the same with gods. Like if Akio had caused the death of those girls, I'd find a way to contact my mother and she'd not take kindly to his senseless killing of mortals."

"So do you think the girls will be released now he's dead?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "They may not harm them but they were ordered to take them. Not to release them yet. So we'd have to get them back by force."

Gray sighed. "Just our luck, eh?"

She settled more into her seat and exhaled. "Yup." She finished her coffee.

"So the tattoo on your stomach... what is it for?" He asked curiously.

She looked confused. "Oh, you mean this one?" She lifted the shirt and revealed the tattoo going up the left side of her stomach. It was a vine like pattern. Simple but it looked good on her toned stomach. It followed the curve of the vertical side line of her lightly defined abs.

Gray stared at it a little before she dropped the fabric over it again. "Yeah." His voice was soft.

"When I was _exiled_ from Olympus... Zeus let me keep my angelic and daemonic powers. This tattoo allows me to go around being seen by humans but not obvious to gods and daemons who haven't met me... it kinda shields my angelic aura from them. They can see me but they can't sense I am a god or daemon. But if I need to prove to a god for some reason that I am indeed the war princess of Olympus and the Netherworld, I just have to chant a spell and it reveals the aura to them." She explained.

"Sounds complicated." He chuckled.

She shrugged. "I'm complicated." She yawned widely. "I think I need to go to bed." She stated.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, me too." He stood up and took her cup, then went into the kitchen to put the cups in the sink.

Mizuki stood and stretched. "Good night, Gray-kun." She said when she walked past the kitchen door.

"Sweet dreams." He replied without thinking.

"Sweet dreams to you too!" She giggled.

He blushed, feeling glad that she wasn't there to see his rose tinted cheeks.


	16. Natsu is not as dense as Lucy thought

"Why the hell is Mizuki here?!" Yuta's voice bellowed.

Mizuki woke up, startled to hear his voice. "Yuta..?" She got up and went to the stairs.

"She was too weak to teleport and I wasn't letting her walk home alone!" Gray's voice roared back.

"Then she should have called me, not stay with some guy she barely knows at his house."

Mizuki could feel Yuta's aura, he's pissed. She sighed and descended the stairs.

"Like I, of all people would harm her?!" Gray argued. "All I want is for her to be safe."

"She's safest at my side... in a shrine... where phantoms and unruly gods and daemons can't come near her."

Mizuki stopped at the living room door and listened.

"Yeah, but there she has no freedom to be herself or have a life. She may be a god but she is entitled to make her own choices and be happy." Gray added.

"She is happy with me." Yuta spat. "I've been by her side since she was ten years old."

"Yeah, she is now 17! She doesn't need babysat all her life. Yes, protect her but she needs to have time to herself."

Mizuki felt her face heat up. _Gray-kun..._

"Tell me something Gray-kun... what is your thoughts about Mizuki?" Yuta's voice was now calm but equally deadly.

"M-my thoughts?" Gray's voice shook a little.

"Yes. Do you see her as a friend, or as a mate?" Yuta demanded.

"I've only known her a few days. Yes I see her as a friend. I'd do anything to protect her." Gray said.

"So... you don't think impure thoughts about her?" Mizuki could hear the smirk in her familiar's voice. "When you saw her half naked body, you didn't imagine what it would be like if you could be intimate with her?"

Gray was silent.

"I knew it." Yuta snorted.

"You know nothing." Gray growled.

Mizuki had enough and walked into the living room. "Stop arguing now!" She warned.

Gray spun around to see her stood there, still in his t-shirt and shorts. "Mizuki... how long have you been there?" He asked, his cheeks pink.

"Does it matter?" She asked.

He looked down, feeling like a puppy getting told off.

She turned to Yuta. "And you! Why the hell are you yelling at him like that? He's done nothing wrong. He's just helping me out like the decent friend he is." She demanded.

Yuta sighed. "You really don't understand, Mizuki."

She crossed her arms. "Really? Enlighten me then."

He dropped down onto the nearest comfy chair. "The way I felt last night. I was so scared something had happened to you. I knew that you were with Gray-kun, but I didn't know whether or not you stayed with him. For all I knew a daemon could have kidnapped you and I felt too weak to go look for you."

Mizuki snorted. "Don't talk that bullshit. You would know if I was in that kinda danger. Believe it or not, I know how the God-Familiar bond works." She sat on the couch and Gray sat next to her. "I know that if you knew something happened to me, that you'd come and find me, even if you were close to death."

Gray was looking at his hands. _What had she heard?! Damn it!_

"You were here because you thought that I'd be with Gray-kun for impure reasons. Am I or am I not correct?" She glared at Yuta.

Yuta looked away from his master. "You and Gray-kun have become rather close... what else was I supposed to think?" A slight tint of pink crossed his pale face.

Gray saw the blush on Yuta's face. _Does he like Mizuki more than a familiar should like his master?_

Mizuki laughed. "Yuta... what do you take me for? There's no way I'd do anything with a man I barely know. I trust Gray-kun with my life but would you honestly think I'd give my innocence to someone so easily?"

Yuta met Mizuki's eyes.

Mizuki cracked a smile. "I understand why you were worried but there's no need to interrogate Gray-kun like that."

Gray looked at the girl next to him. _Jeez, this girl is gonna be the death of me.  
_ Mizuki's gaze turned to Gray. "Sorry I snapped Gray-kun." She patted his shoulder.

He smiled at her. "It's fine."

"How about I go home and get dressed and then meet you and the rest of the team at the guild?" She suggested.

"Uh, excuse me Mizuki, but I have brought you some clothes with me as I knew you didn't bring anything with you." Yuta handed her a bag of clothes. "Inari-dono picked them out." He added.

Mizuki nodded. "Thank you, Yuta." She smiled and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Meanwhile at the guild hall, Natsu and Lucy were sat at a table having breakfast.

"I wonder if Mizuki-chan is okay. Yuta was really angry when he came in before." Lucy mused.

Natsu snorted. "It's Ice Princess' fault. He should have taken her home like he was meant to."

Lucy smirked. "I wonder if they've confessed to each other yet."

"Yeah right, Snowman hasn't got the guts to confess to a girl like her." Natsu took another bite of toast.

"You'd be surprised what love does to you." Lucy replied.

 _I know what love does to you because it's doing it to me._ Natsu shrugged. "Where do you think she is then? Ice Prick's house?"

Lucy grinned. "Where else? Yuta seemed pissed that she might be there though."

"Obviously because he's in love with her too." Natsu pointed out.

Lucy stared at him. "Wow, you're not as dense as you act." She commented.

He frowned. "Its obvious though, the way he protects her is a lot more than a servant protecting his master. He panics when she's somewhere without him for more than an hour. The way he looks at her is nothing short of admiration and respect. The way he hugged her tightly yesterday wasn't just out of worry for possibly losing his master, it was the thought of losing the one thing he cherishes most."

Lucy's eyes never blinked as she looked at the pink haired dragon slayer. "Natsu..."

"Its sort of like the way I worry about you when you're in trouble." He mumbled, a dusting of pink covered his cheeks.

Lucy's heart thumped against her ribs. _Could he possibly feel the same way about me that I do for him?_

"The idea of never being able to see your smile kills me." He looked at her face.

Her face felt like it was on fire, a fire hot enough to challenge Natsu's flames. "Well, as long as I can keep on seeing you every day, you won't lose sight of my smile, because you're the main reason that I can keep on smiling."

Natsu smiled softly. "And you're my reason to keep on fighting. I fight to protect the people I cherish, and you're on the top of that list of people."

She looked at her toast. _Is this his idea of subtly confessing to me?_

"Lucy-san, Natsu-san. Have you seen Gray-sama?" Juvia interrupted them.

Lucy shook her head. "I'm sure he'll be here soon, Juvia-san." She assured the water mage.

Juvia sighed and sat next to Lucy. "Juvia wonders what happened last night when he walked her home."

Natsu and Lucy shared a look.

"Juvia knows Gray-sama's heart is swayed by Mizuki-chan. Juvia can't blame him for being attracted to her beauty and bravery. Juvia is somewhat jealous of her." Juvia stared at her hands.

Lucy felt sorry for the blunette. "Juvia, you are beautiful and brave too, and I am sure Gray knows that." She patted her shoulder gently.

"But you have to understand that there's a soul mate for everyone. Maybe Gray has found his." Natsu put in.

Lucy slapped his arm. "Natsu..!" She hissed.

"But it's true. Its like with dragon slayers. We find one person to be our mate for life. Even if it breaks someone else's heart, we need to follow ours." He looked at Juvia, who's eyes were prickling with tears. "Sorry. But I am sure there's someone out there perfect for you, you just haven't found him yet because your head is clouded with thoughts of that ice prick." Natsu sounded unusually thoughtful.

Juvia nodded. "Fine, from now on... Juvia will search for her one true soul mate. Juvia loves Gray-sama and doesn't want to cause him pain by trying to stand between him and his one love. But Juvia will never forget the love she has for him."

Lucy smiled. "You'll never forget your first love. But its better for you to find that one person who will cherish you forever."

Moments later, Mizuki,Yuta and Gray walked into the guild together.

"I knew it." Lucy mumbled, suppressing a grin.

"Hey guys!" Mizuki smiled.

"Hey, Mizuki-chan!" Lucy stood up and hugged the goddess. "How are you feeling?" She looked at the girls face.

Mizuki grinned. "I'm good as new. Hopefully I can hunt tonight."

"Just be careful tonight, okay?" Natsu said.

Mizuki saluted. "Aye sir." She smirked.

Gray sat down next to Natsu. "What have I missed?" He asked.

Natsu shrugged. "Nothing much. Do you guys wanna go into town and do some more digging about those kidnappings?"

"We already know who was behind the original plot." Gray pointed out.

Everyone but Yuta and Mizuki looked at him with wide eyes. "How?!"

Gray looked to Mizuki. "You care to explain?"

Mizuki dropped down to sit next to him. "A god from Olympus was infatuated with me and tried to do something that would rile me up so bad that I'd marry him in order to keep the girls safe." She cut a long story short.

"So where is he?" Lucy asked.

Mizuki smirked. "In the depths of the netherworld by now I would think."

Juvia looked at the girl who stole _her_ Gray-sama's heart. "What do you mean, Mizuki-chan?"

"She means, she exorcised him. Killed him." Yuta enlightened her.

Lucy went bug eyed. "And the girls?"

Mizuki shrugged. "I have no idea. But they can't be far and they won't be hurt because that wasn't the dark guilds' order from Akio."

"That's a relief." Natsu sighed.

Mizuki searched the hall for a certain red-headed re-quip mage. "Where's Erza-san?" She questioned.

"I think she's gone to meet a certain blue haired friend of hers." Lucy winked.

Mizuki grinned. "I hope they finally get their heads together and get married already."

The group laughed.

"They're both as stubborn as each other in that department." Gray remarked.


	17. A Healthy Chunk of Jerza for You

Erza and Jellal were sat in a coffee shop drinking their hot beverages and talking in low voices.

"From the information I got from a dark wizard I caught and interrogated, all he knows is that a couple of his guild mates keep going alone on missions and bring back girls and take them to their secret hideout in the dark parts of the forest." Jellal said.

Erza took a sip of her strawberry tea. "Did he say who their ring leader is?"

Jellal shook his head. "He said that every time someone questioned them about it they'd come out with the same answer. 'We can't discuss this with others.' It makes me wonder what kind of force we're dealing with here."

"Considering we know gods and daemons of the netherworld exist, thanks to Mizuki-chan joining the guild. Who knows if it isn't something like that?"

Jellal frowned. "Who is this Mizuki-chan you speak of? You've mentioned her a few times, now you're linking her with gods and daemons."

Erza's eyes widened in realisation. "Oh, sorry. Mizuki-chan is our newest member along with Yuta-kun." She began to explain. "Mizuki is a goddess of war and Yuta is her fox familiar." She said in a low voice. "But nobody but the guild... and now you know about it." She added.

Jellal nodded. _A goddess?!_ "So what kind of magic does she use?"

"Well, she uses god's magic, and daemon magic."

" _Daemon?!_ " Jellal spat out his coffee.

Erza raised her hands. "Yes, her father is the king of the netherworld and her mother is the queen of Olympus, the heaven kingdom which Mizuki-chan came from."

"King and queen? So you mean she's a princess?"

Erza nodded. "She is the soul heir to heaven's throne but also the heir to the throne of the netherworld."

Jellal's eyes were like fried eggs.

"I know that it's a lot to take in." Erza reasoned. "But she is our ally and she's proved that she is a strong warrior. She isn't afraid of much either."

Jellal smirked. "So she's a lot like you then."

Erza blushed slightly. "I'm nothing compared to her. In all honesty, I idolise that girl. She's brave and so kind. She's even captured Gray's closed off heart. I've never seen him so struck by anyone until he met her."

"Don't you think that's dangerous, for him to try and win her heart?" Jellal asked.

Erza shrugged. "He's lost so many people he's loved in the past... I do worry about him getting his heart broken, I'm scared he'd encase it in that ice shell he's been holding up all these years."

"I'm worried it'll bring more trouble to him... and Fairy Tail." Jellal said.

Erza frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, a person like her will run into danger every corner she turns. What if her mother or father disapproves of the relationship?"

Erza looked into her tea cup. "Mizuki-chan was tossed from the heavens because her mother bore a child of the king of daemons, I'm sure Mizuki-chan finding romance in Earthland would be the least of her parents worries." She sighed. "Although she is always fighting with phantoms and she nearly died yesterday because a person who was farming the phantoms captured her."

"Phantoms?" Jellal questioned.

"According to Mizuki-chan, they're spirits who hasn't crossed over to the other side. They get fuelled with anger, hatred and regret that they turn into monsters that only the god's eye can see. They prey on humans, especially those who have bad thoughts or who's personality is wavering. She said it's the most common cause of suicide and murders." She said.

Jellal drank from his cup.

"It seems she met your Edolas counterpart, the one we knew as Mystogan." Erza went on. "Apparently she had to go through many worlds to get to Earthland, she even went through the Celestial World."

Jellal was listening intently to the beautiful red-head as she explained things. _She's so beautiful... that determined look in her eyes, the way she talks about her new companion with deep admiration. This is why I fell for this woman._

"She also said he confessed to her, but she turned him down." Erza finished.

Jellal snapped out of his daydream. "Oh really? Why did she turn him down?"

Erza shrugged. "Apparently it would complicate things."

"Wouldn't being in love with Gray complicate things too?"

Erza grinned and shook her head. "I think the real reason is because she knew she wasn't truly in love with Mystogan. I've read somewhere that their love is like a dragons, or dragon-slayers. They find their soul mate, their one person to be with forever and stand by them no matter what. I think there's a definite connection between Gray and Mizuki. They just don't realise it themselves yet."

Jellal smiled. "I think it's the same with humans, once they find their one and only it's for life. That person becomes an addiction to them." _You're my addiction, I know that for certain._

Erza's face matched the colour of her hair. "I-I think that too." She mentally kicked herself for stuttering. _Why must you say things like that?!_

"So is there any chance that I could meet this Mizuki-chan?" He asked, finishing his coffee.

Erza nodded. "I'm sure that can be arranged, why don't you come to the guild with me. The master has granted you full admission to the guild hall. He's even suggested you become an official member."

Jellal hummed in thought. "I'll definitely consider it."

Erza finished her tea. "So, shall we go?" She stood up.

Jellal paid for the drinks and they headed to the guild together.

Mizuki and Gray were sat alone at the bar until Mirajane came to serve them their drinks.

"So, how was your night alone together?" She smirked.

Mizuki looked at her in confusion.

Gray was red in the face. "Mira!" He hissed.

"Ooh... so something happened?" The She-devil's eyes had a sparkle to them.

"Whoa! Nothing like that!" Mizuki exclaimed. "I stayed in his spare room because I had no means of getting to the shrine because I was too weak." She explained.

Gray nodded. "I was just looking out for her."

"Oh, aren't you a knight in shining armour." Mira winked. "Yuta-kun didn't seem too happy about your little sleep over."

Mizuki snorted. "He's never happy when I make decisions on my own. He seems to think that I am still a child. He has to understand that I will eventually control the armies of heaven and hell and he can't be there to dictate every order I give."

"I'm sure he's just trying to be supportive Mizuki-chan. He has a strong bond with you and he's bound to be worried about his mistress." Mira reasoned.

Mizuki sighed. "I know, I dunno what I would do if he wasn't here. But I need room to breathe. You know what I mean? I'm the goddess, I'm meant to make the rules and give the orders."

Gray reached out and petted her head. "You really are something, you know that?" He smiled.

Mizuki blushed and shifted her gaze from him. "You're amazing too."

Gray's hand stilled on her head. _Jeez, this girl._ "I wonder where Yuta went anyway." He dropped his hand and looked around.

"He went to the shrine to see if Inari-san knows if there's a way we can lift the order which Akio put on the dark wizards." Mizuki replied.

"I can't believe all this is happening because one rouge god wants to marry the princess." Gray muttered.

"So what kinda person was this Akio?" Mira looked at Gray.

"He was-"

"Vindictive, cruel, selfish, creepy, lying, scheming bastard that nobody would marry, never mind allowing him to assume the role as king of Olympus." Mizuki snarled.

Mira stared at the girl. "Girl... you can be scary sometimes."

Mizuki met her eyes. "I am the daughter of the devil after all." She smirked. "But then again, you have the power of Satan's soul, aren't I correct?"

Mira laughed. "Yes I do."

"Then we would make a good team." Mizuki winked.

"I guess we would." Mira grinned.

The guild doors opened and Erza and Jellal walked in. They headed towards Mizuki and Gray.

"Mizuki-chan. I'd like you to meet Earthland's Jellal." Erza gestured to the man dressed as Mystogan.

Jellal took off his hat and scarf. "Nice to meet you, Mizuki-chan."

Mizuki stood up and bowed her head. "Nice to finally meet you too, Jellal-kun." She smiled.


	18. Author's Note

Hey everyone  
I am so sorry for not updating for like a week or so, I've been really busy with uni work and stuff.  
I am working on a few chapters right now so next update will be like 2-3 chapters updated at once :)  
I decided to write this little note because I don't write them within the chapters  
I'd like to thank everyone for your Faves, Follows and especially reviews, they mean allot to me as I am an aspiring author.

I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes within this story XD

Just to answer any of you who think this is a slight Noragami crossover, technically it is, but you need to understand, Mizuki is not Yato XD I love both Noragami and FT so I thought bringing god powers into FT would be a cool thing to do and I used Noragami for inspiration.

I was wondering what people think of my OCs Mizuki, Yuta and Hiro? Review your feelings about them and the MizukixGray pairing I've created.

One of my reviewers likes them so much that she gave them a shipping name XD Graki and has reviewed every single chapter, thank you RandomWeirdGirl :) So anyone who likes Graki I thank you for the support :)

Now without any further ado, chapter 18 onwards will be updated within the next day or two.

Love & Cuddles ~ Yuuki


	19. That Woman is Driving Me Insane!

"I was telling Jellal about your magic, and he wanted to see it for himself." Erza was explaining as she, Jellal, Mizuki and Gray were sat at a table.

Mizuki tilted her head to the side. "How to you propose I prove it?"

"You know, call your regalia or something." Erza explained.

"Oh, okay." Mizuki smiled. "Hiro!" She called and the young boy appeared in a flash of light.

"Yes, Mizuki-sama?" He bowed his head.

"I'm gonna use you to show this man how I summon you, okay?" She explained.

"Sure. Anything for you."

She cleared her throat. "Come, Hirone!" She commanded.

Hiro transformed into his sword-form.

Jellal was impressed. "Nice, I hear you can use it too." He smiled.

Mizuki nodded. "Damn right I can." Then she remembered. "Oh! I forgot. Only Gray-kun can see angels and daemons. I forgot to give you all the sight."

Erza frowned. "How do you give _the sight_?"

Mizuki pulled out the bottle of pills. "Just stick one of these on your tongue." She handed the red-head the bottle. "Jellal-kun should take one too."

After she gave them the pills she stood up. "I must go to the shrine and see how Yuta is doing getting information from Inari-san." She smiled at everyone. "Make sure all of team Natsu and the master takes one of those, Erza-san."

The red-head nodded. "Will do."

At that Mizuki teleported out of the guild hall.

"She is something." Jellal commented.

Gray sighed. "She sure is." His mind replayed the way she looked this morning, in his clothes, with her hair unkempt and the adorable sleepy, yet scarily pissed off look on her face when she walked in on him and Yuta arguing.

"Gray?" Jellal's voice startled him out of his daydream.

"Yeah?" He looked at the man sat next to Erza.

"You're seriously sweet for that girl aren't you?" He smirked.

Gray groaned and dropped his head onto the table. "Shut up!"

"You deny it?" Jellal pressed.

Gray turned his head and looked up at the guy. "I dunno what's the matter with me." He muttered. "I've never felt like this for anyone." He confessed.

Erza smiled. "I think you're in love with Mizuki and you don't know how to handle the feelings of wanting to be with someone so much. Especially since you haven't known her for too long."

Gray sat up. "Every time she says my name, my heart feels tight and I feel really happy." He sighed. "But I got friend-zoned last night so what I feel for her now doesn't matter."

"What happened? You confessed?" Erza demanded to know.

Gray shrugged. "Sorta, I told her I can't stop worrying about her, that she makes my heart pound and that I get jealous of every man who shows her the tiniest bit of interest."

Erza's mouth dropped open a little. "And she said..?"

"Well before I said all that, she was going on about a boy that she's been watching over since he was a child, she said that the man had beautiful ice magic and that he's quite popular especially with a water mage." He looked at his hands. "I knew she was talking about me and I then thought she had feelings for me. When I sorta confessed, she said _'You're a good friend Gray."_ Then nothing else was said about it. So I thought best to forget about it."

Jellal processed this information. "Maybe she just doesn't want you to get hurt, it's a risky business fraternising with a goddess. More so with the next queen of the realm."

"Have you seen what her 'subjects' other 'gods' have done to her? They tortured her before tossing her out of the skies because of a mistake that her mother and father made." Gray felt anger spark within him. "I doubt that her having something for me is going to make much difference to what her 'people' think of her."

Erza was surprised at Gray's outburst. _Has he really fallen that hard for the fallen angel after just a few days? Poor Gray..._ "I'm sure she is just confused with the whole thing. Give her time to come to terms with her own feelings too."

Gray snorted. "I know, and I am. It's just so damn hard. That woman is driving me insane."

Mirajane came over with more drinks for them. She had overheard Gray's confession. "Why don't you go over to the shrine and see her? She seems to calm you down when you're worked up." She smiled.

"Mira, how will that work when it's Mizuki-chan that's got him worked up." Erza giggled a little.

Mira shrugged. "I think if he stays around her often he'll be able to watch her for any signs that she feels the same way for him in return." She said. "I mean she obviously feels something for him if she watched him from her kingdom all the way up in heaven."

Jellal sipped at his drink. "Mira-san has a point."

Gray groaned again. "But Yuta is there." He whined. "He's my biggest competition."

"Well, now is your chance to prove he's no competition... show him you're number one and win Mizuki-chan's heart." Erza fist pumped the air.

Gray rolled his eyes. "He's a fox spirit familiar. How can I compete with that. I'm sure you girls have realised that his looks are in favour too."

"So why is it when you're both in the same room, Mizuki-chan looks at you more than she looks at Yuta-kun?" Lucy suddenly appeared over his shoulder.

"Whoa! Where did you come from?!" Gray jumped.

"Me and Natsu only went up to talk to the master about the kidnapping incident and all that." She explained.

"So, Ice-princess, go make out with Mizuki-chan!" Natsu picked Gray up by his shirt. (YES GRAY HASN'T STRIPPED OFF YET!)

"Make out?! What?" Gray stammered, straightening his shirt.

"That's what you do when you get a girlfriend right?" Natsu shot Lucy a glance. "Isn't that how it goes?"

Lucy mentally face-palmed. _Please don't look at me when you say something like that!_

"She's not my girlfriend-"

"Yet." Mira squealed in excitement as her matchmaker brain was going into overdrive with ideas to hook him and the goddess up now she knew how Gray felt for certain.

"Oh, my gosh, you're gonna make beautiful babies!" Lucy went all starry eyed at the thought of her new found friend cradling dark haired blue eyed babies.

Gray felt his irritation reach it's limit. Yes, he has thought of possibilities of kissing Mizuki and a future with her, but now his inner thoughts were being broadcast to the whole guild by his best friends. "I've had enough of this, I'm leaving." He grabbed his coat and power walked out of the guild.

"Give you three guesses where he's going..." Mira said in a sing-song voice.


	20. She's a God version of Mirajane!

Gray stared up the steps leading to the Inari shrine entrance. _What am I doing?! Jeez I look like a puppy wanting attention from its owner all the time._

He sighed. "I really wanna see you though." He whispered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw many small phantoms. They looked cute really, taking the form of small animals. "So you're the little critters causing Mizuki trouble?" He smiled at the memory of watching Mizuki fight the huge phantom the night before, and then having enough strength to kill the god who wanted to marry her for his own gain. "If I knew how to deal with gods, I would have socked him one in the nose for talking to her like that." He growled.

Meanwhile inside the shrine;

"Mizuki-chan, Toro-kun informed me that there seems to be a boy standing at the bottom of the shrine's staircase." Inari said to Mizuki as they sat on the beanbag like seats, dressed in knee length kimonos whilst drinking peppermint tea.

Toro was Inari's familiar. A fox familiar like Yuta but not nearly as powerful in battle.

"Oh, I wonder who it is?" Mizuki wondered casting her senses. Her eyes widened when she recognised the scent. She couldn't mistake it.

"He doesn't appear to be wearing any clothes on his upper body, Mizuki-hime." Toro said. "He also seems to be talking to himself and he just kicked a low level phantom out of irritation I am guessing."

Mizuki stifled a laugh. "I'll go check it out." She stood up.

Yuta stood too.

"It's alright, Yuta. I'm sure I can deal with this one." She giggled and exited the shrine and descended the stone steps.

Sure enough, Gray was still down there, half naked and talking to minor phantoms about his troubles.

Not good.

"Um, Gray-kun?!" Mizuki called half way down the stairs. _I can't have his soul influenced by the phantom, even a minor one._

Gray's head snapped up in surprise. "Mi-Mizuki?!" _Please say she didn't hear me talk to myself!_

"Why are you here?" She asked curiously. "Weren't you with Erza-san and Jellal-kun?"

Gray scratched the back of his head. "Well, uh... I got bored and decided that I wanna check out where you live. I've never been to this shrine before." _She looks so cute in that kimono..._

She smiled. "You should have said earlier, I would've teleported you here with me." She glanced at his attire. "Oh, by the way, your clothes."

"Shit!" He stared down at himself and then looked around. "Uh..."

"I'm sure Yuta or Toro will lend you a shirt." She laughed.

Gray blushed.

"So, come on." She beckoned him to follow her up the stairs.

Gray, still red in the face, nodded and started the stairs.

Once in the shrine, Toro brought Gray some peppermint tea.

"Thank you." Gray nodded and sat in the chair next to Mizuki.

"So Gray-kun, you're the one Mizuki-chan talks about?" Inari smiled at the boy who was now wearing one of Yuta's t-shirts.

Yuta wasn't very willing to give it to him, might I add.

Gray cleared his throat and shot a glance towards Mizuki, who's cheeks were pink. _She talks about me?_ "I hope it's all things good that she tells you." He smiled.

Inari smiled. "She said you've saved her a couple of times now. I thank you, Mizuki-chan is a dear friend of mine."

"Uh... no worries I guess. She's a special member of our guild. None of us will allow anything bad happen to her." He smiled. "But she's saved me once too."

"She always protects what's important to her." Inari grinned. "It's just the way she is."

"Yeah I noticed."

"So, do you like the shrine?" Inari asked.

Gray glanced around the room. "Yes, its very peaceful."

"Mizuki-chan? Why don't you take Gray-kun for a tour of the gardens?" Inari suggested.

Mizuki nodded and stood up. "Come on, Gray-kun." She smiled.

Gray stood up and followed her outside.

"I saw you talking to minor phantoms before I called on you," Mizuki said as they wandered around the rose gardens.

"I was just muttering nonsense to myself really." He mumbled.

"Well, it's best if you don't talk or interact with them, otherwise they can latch onto you and corrupt your soul." She warned.

They sat on one of the benches.

"Sorry about dropping by like this." Gray mumbled.

"Don't apologise, I enjoy your company." She smiled at him. "It's refreshing being around you."

He chuckled. "So, your friend... Inari-san? She's quite the character. She sorta reminds me of Mira."

Mizuki nodded in agreement. "I won't argue with you about that."

He sat back and looked up at the sky.

"What's the real reason for coming here, Gray-kun?"

He shrugged. "The guild was getting too nosy."

"Nosy?"

He looked at her through the corner of his eye. "You know, about us."

She frowned.

"How close we are and stuff. They always assume that a guy and a girl are going to get together because they spend a lot of time together." He explained.

"Oh..." She breathed. "I'm sure that they're just curious. I mean we've only known each other a few days."

He stared at her a little.

She felt his eyes on her and met them. "Gray-kun?"

"You look really pretty." His words slipped out before he could stop them. "In your kimono I mean..." He looked away from her, trying to suppress a blush.

She giggled. "Thank you. This is how I dress as a goddess." She added.

"Well you sure look like one." _What is wrong with my mouth?!_ He scratched his cheek with nervousness.

She blushed. "Aren't you the charmer..." She muttered softly.

Not too far away, Inari and Toro were hidden behind a rose bush, watching the pair.

"Wow, Mizuki-chan... you've got yourself a hunk!" Inari grinned.

"Inari-sama... we really shouldn't be doing this." Toro was in his fox form.

"Toro-kun, lighten up. It's not every day that a war god interacts so closely with humans, this is so romantic!"

"What if they aren't attracted to each other in that way, Inari-sama-? Ouch!"

Inari hit him on the head. "Idiot! Don't you realise? That's the boy she watched over in Olympus, the boy she saw grow up, the one she longed to be friends with. This is fate."

Toro huffed slightly. "What about Yuta-dono?"

Inari frowned. "What about him?"

"He's in love with Mizuki-hime."

Inari waved her hand. "He's confusing love with loyalty."

"I don't think so. As a fellow fox spirit, I can read the signs." Toro went on. "He's over protective, he gets mad about Gray-kun being too friendly with Mizuki-hime and don't tell me that you've forgotten when Akio was chancing her down, he sensed it and you could see the fury and panic in his eyes. She saved his life when he was a wondering spirit... maybe his feeling of indebted is changing to a feeling of love and obligation."

Inari stared at her familiar. _He's smarter than I give him credit for._ "At any rate, it's against god-law for a familiar and a god to start anything more intimate than familiar and master. Yuta may love her with all his heart, but for them to become one... it'll put her into a lot more danger than she already is. I doubt Yuta would risk losing her like that." She turned her attention back to Gray and Mizuki.

"It is also stated that if a human and a god fall in love, that it's taboo too. I don't think Mizuki-hime cares about the rules anymore."

"Well... she is future queen of the realm... although they treat her like a disgusting phantom." Inari felt her temper spark for her dear friend. "I can't believe Zeus let that happen, considering that she's his grand-daughter, slash niece." As Artemis is Zeus' daughter and Hades is his brother. "I hate Hades for doing this to her and Arte." She stared as the pair laughed and chatted.

"Also, Inari and Yuta have a theory on how to free those girls." Mizuki remembered.

Gray's eyes widened. "Really?! Come on, tell me." He grinned.

She swallowed. "Since I am ranked higher than Akio as a god, Inari thinks I can lift the spell on the wizards. I'll just revoke the order."

"That's amazing, we should tell Erza and the others." He exclaimed.

"It's still early in the afternoon, do you want to go now?" She asked.

He nodded. "Sure." He stood up and offered his hand to her.

She stared at it. They were sat on a bench, which wasn't low enough for him to have to help her stand.

He retracted his hand. "Sorry." He mumbled and stuffed his hand into his pocket. _What am I thinking?_

"Aww... Mizuki-chan you're a meanie leaving him hanging there like that!"

They looked over to see Inari and Toro near a rose bush.

"Were you spying on us or something, Inari-san?" Mizuki asked. Her voice wasn't as care free as it was.

Gray looked between them both.

"Of course not, Mizuki-chan." Inari lied.

Mizuki rose a brow.

Inari sweated a little. She knew better than to lie to a war god. "Okay, okay! Maybe a little."

Mizuki blew a sigh. "Witness anything interesting?"

"Yes! You blowing the poor boy off like that when he's clearly in-"

Toro covered his mistress' mouth. "Excuse my lady." He bowed his head to Mizuki and Gray. "She can be forward sometimes."

Mizuki nodded. "Right, where's Yuta?"

"In the tea room." Toro informed her.

Mizuki walked past him and Inari, Gray following close behind her.

"Sorry about that, Gray-kun." Mizuki muttered.

"She is seriously the god version of Mira." He laughed.

They walked into the tea room to find Yuta sat drinking lavender tea.

"Hey, Yuta?" Mizuki knelt in front of him to look at him eye level.

"What is it?" He didn't sound happy.

She frowned, pouting a little. "What's got you pissed?"

 _I didn't think god's swore!_ Gray bit back a laugh.

Yuta finished his tea.

"Is it because I forced you to loan Gray-kun a shirt?"

He stood up. "No." He went into the other room to get changed. "You want to go back to the guild, right?"

"Yuta!" Mizuki shouted.

Gray felt the tension in the room grow thicker.

Yuta turned on the spot. "Yes?"

"I don't understand... why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you..." He looked away from her.

"Then what? I can't stand it when you're like this."

"Inari-dono... she was just being forward and blunt as always and it hit a nerve. That's all." He walked over to Mizuki and petted her head. "I'm sorry to have worried you, my lady." He turned again to go and change.

Gray watched the interaction. _What is their relationship exactly?!_ He felt jealous of their closeness. He snapped out of his thoughts to talk to Mizuki. "You should change your clothes too, you'll attract a lot of attention walking around like that." He noted.

She nodded and went to her room to change.

Once the goddess and her familiar were in the right attire they all headed for the guildhall.


	21. How to Revoke a God's Order

Gray, Mizuki and Yuta entered the guildhall.

"Hey guys, back so soon?" Lucy went up to them.

"We have a theory on how to lift the spell on the dark guild members who were under the influence of Akio." Yuta said in a flat voice.

Lucy frowned slightly at his tone. _What got his tail in a knot?_ She looked to Mizuki who was looking to the floor. "Mizuki-chan? Are you alright?"

Mizuki blinked then nodded. "Yes!"

Mira was at the bar watching them.

"Mira-nee?" Lisanna poked Mira's cheek.

Mira glanced at her younger sister. "Hmm?"

"You're staring at Mizuki-chan and Gray again." She stated. "You haven't even bugged Natsu and Lucy lately."

Mira shrugged. "Natsu and Lucy are finally getting somewhere. Gray and Mizuki-chan are being stubborn." She huffed slightly. "I want pretty little demi-gods and goddesses running around the joint soon." She whined. "Imagine how beautiful they'll be?!"

Lisanna laughed. "I'm sure even if they were together now, that children are the last on their list of things to do."

Mira shrugged. "I know. But I want to tease them when they do get together."

"You already tease them, and they're not together."

"Anyway... I was right when Gray left. He went to her."

Lisanna sighed and looked over to Team Natsu, but there was someone missing from the group. "Where's Erza?"

"She and Jellal are up in the master's office, talking about Jellal joining the guild officially." Mira told her.

"I bet Erza is delighted that he's joining." Lisanna grinned.

"I bet she is." Mira went back to staring at Mizuki and Gray. Then her gaze travelled to Yuta. "Yuta-kun doesn't look too happy."

Lisanna followed her gaze. "I wonder what happened." She mused.

"Probably pissed that Mizuki-chan is taking interest in someone other than him." Mira smirked.

Lisanna sighed, staring at the fox familiar with a sparkle in her eye.

"Lis, how about you take drinks over to them?" Mira winked at the young take-over mage.

Lisanna blushed and nodded. "Sure."

Mira gave her a tray of drinks for the trio.

"So you just have to revoke the order that the other god put onto the dark wizards?" Lucy asked as they sat on the table with Natsu.

"Great! How do you do that?" Natsu asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Well... um..." Mizuki blushed.

Gray looked at her face, she looked very uncomfortable. "Mizuki?"

Yuta sighed. "It was a contract between Akio and the leader of the little group. The leader's close associates were effected by the order through the leader. Mizuki-sama just has to break the contract with the leader, the order will be revoked from his followers after that and then we can find the missing girls... but to break the contract she needs to form one of her own with the leader..."

Gray's eyes widened at the word _contract._ "So... is the contract a bit like a contract between a god and familiar?" He swallowed.

Yuta gave a stiff nod.

"So that's why you're pissed off since we talked about it..." Mizuki breathed, looking to the man beside her. "You're mad because I have to kiss him?"

" _Kiss him?!_ " Lucy exclaimed.

"Just like a god-familiar contract." Yuta growled a little. "Inari-dono and I were going to try to find an alternative solution but Mizuki just wanted this to be over and done with." Blue fox-fire emitted from his eyes, ears and tail. He really looked like a daemon.

"Here, I've brought you three some soda." Lisanna set the glasses onto the table for Gray, Mizuki and Yuta.

Natsu and Lucy already had full glasses.

Lisanna glanced towards Yuta, her eyes widened at the pure rage radiating from his body. "Yuta-kun?"

He shot her a glare.

She squeaked and scurried away.

"Yuta! There's no need to be rude to her! I knew you were mad at me, why didn't you just tell me when I asked?!" Mizuki snapped.

Now everyone could see her soul waves crackling from her fingertips to her hair.

She stood up and overshadowed the familiar that was sat down. "Do you really expect me to wait around whilst we try to find another solution for this?! How do we know that the order was weakened and any daemon, phantom or wavering archangel isn't planning to use the god's influence to alter the contract to their own advantage?! How do we know that those girls are going to be alive by the time we think about anything other than me kissing a damn mundane and revoking the order that the sick bastard made?! I don't care what I have to do! I answer the prayers of people who believe in me and believe that I can fight and protect the innocent?!" Her voice was growing in volume... as was her magical energy. Many glasses around the room smashed with the sheer volume and rage in the goddess' voice.

In Olympus, Artemis felt something inside her. _Mizuki?_ She glanced down at the moonstone pendent that matched Mizuki's. It was turning indigo blue, rather than the white that it was meant to be. That could only mean one thing. "My darling... you certainly have your father's temper... cool your hell's fire my child. Don't let it take over... Yuta... protect her with all the love in your heart. I beg you!" She felt a tear trickling down her cheek.

Has it really been a year since Mizuki came of age where her true heritage showed..?


	22. Memories of Moonlight

"Mizuki darling! Please control your anger!" Arte held her sixteen year old princess in her arms.

"How can I when he's stopped me from visiting Earthland?! I go there to fight phantoms like I'm meant to! But since he found out about him I'm banned from going for ten years! He expects that a minor war god like Akio can handle the work load I do?!" Mizuki's eyes blazed with rage.

"I am so sorry, darling! But if you let your rage get the better of you, they'll find out our secret! Please baby, for me! I can't lose you." Arte cried.

Mizuki threw herself out of the Goddess of the Hunt's arms. "You're the queen of this city, who gives a damn what other's say?! At least you didn't bear a child from a different city of gods. You could have been with Loki of Asgard or Takeru of the Japanese gods. But my father is the Greek god of the netherworld. You loved him! They shouldn't give a damn. They won't be bothered that he's your uncle. Just that I'm the spawn of Satan!"

Arte stared at her daughter.

She had grown beautifully. She was strong and brave, like the goddess of war should be. Everything about her screamed _goddess_ and _angel._ Everything but her hair. It was raven black, apart from a few glimmers of blue, inherited from her lightning god grandfather. Her darkness came from her father.

Hades was attractive and alluring. He was a powerful god, that was also misunderstood. He wasn't heartless or cruel. He was lonely and cursed for eternity down in the depths of the netherworld. He makes sure that even if you did anything sinful through your life, that you were forgiven and given a peaceful afterlife. Nothing like the gods of Olympus told their children, that Hades would torture you for all eternity. He bears the curse of everyone who died angry and alone. He saved them from being phantoms, he made sure they had a place to belong and never judged unlike the gods of the heavens.

Arte sighed as she thought of the man she loved. The man who she risked everything for to be with just one night. On Earthland.

That one night brought her all the joy in the world, more joy than any of the gods could ever give her.

Mizuki.

She named her after the beautiful full moon that was in the clear night sky on the night she and Hades gave into their love for one and other. She watched the Japanese mortals and chose to name her after a Japanese name meaning Beautiful Moon.

Mizuki was her light in a dark place.

She never got married in Olympus, she told the gods that she got pregnant with an archangel who went to battle a daemon but lost the fight.

But it wasn't all a lie.

The devil was once an angel after all.

"Mother!"

"Okay, dear. I'll speak with your grandfather. Just cool your temper." Arte said.

"Okay... where's Yuta?" She asked, breathing slowly.

"I'm here, Hime." Yuta walked into the room through a flame of fox fire.

"Yuta, take care of her. Cool her temper. I know you can do that." Arte flashed him a knowing smiled.

She had known about Yuta's unwavering feelings towards her daughter for years, and did not oppose to it. If it's love, leave them be.

 _I'm sure if anyone objects, Mizuki would kick their arses into next millennia anyway._ She chuckled. "I'll be back soon." She kissed Mizuki on the forehead. "I love you, princess."

"I love you too, mama."


	23. Losing Control of The Daemon Inside

"Mi-zuki..." Yuta stared at his mistress. His eyes moved to the pendent around her neck, the moonstone orb was darkening. _Shit!_ He stood up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She thrashed and struggled in his iron hold. "Damn it, Yuta! Let me go!"

Fighting the god's order placed on him, he continued to hold her tight, feeling the pain of disobeying his goddess. He buried his face into her shoulder, inhaling the intoxicating scent that he'd been resisting for so long. "Mizuki... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... please..." _I love you!_ "Hime! Your daemon form is over taking your angelic form. If this continues... all hell will break loose. Literally."

She wasn't listening. She wasn't trashing either. She stood still in his arms. Her bangs covered her eyes. Her features had darkened, the tattoo on her stomach had spread up her body, the vine-like stems spreading across her stomach and ribs, the long vine in the centre of the pattern travelled up and curved around her back.

Gray stared at her in slight horror.

The whole guild was. They were silent, watching as the fox familiar tried to control their local goddess' daemon nature.

Mizuki's mind was spinning with rage and pain. She was angry at her familiar for putting her before innocent humans, and all the anger she built up since she was exiled from Olympus, and in pain because the brand on her stomach burned all over. _Damn that Zeus!_

She could hear Yuta muttering to her. Trying to calm her down.

"Hime... think of your mother... think of what the archangels would do if they felt your power... imagine what would happen if Zeus' spell breaks because your power is too much for him to even control. Cool it, Mizuki... for me."

The last two words made Mizuki's mind snap.

Her eyes widened as she came back to reality. "Yu-ta..?" She peaked over her shoulder to see him looking down on her with tears shining in his eyes. "Oh... Yuta!" She cried quietly and nuzzled into him. "I'm sorry..."

He kissed the top of her head and held her tight as her legs gave way and made them sit on the floor.

His arms were around her and she was crying like a child into his chest.

Lucy looked on, her eyes also swimming in tears. "Oh, my gosh..." She hiccuped. _Mizuki must hold all her anger inside so she wouldn't be targeted. To protect Yuta and her loved ones._ She glanced towards Gray.

His face was pained, watching his beloved princess in pain and not knowing what to do.

"We need to find them... please Yuta..." Mizuki's voice came out calm.

Gray shook himself and and went over to the two. He knelt down and brushed some hair from her face. "Hey, we'll track them down... don't worry." He gave her a smiled. "I promise."

She returned his smile.

"No need to go hunting."

Everyone looked to the door.

"Inari-dono?"

Inari was standing in the door way with a smirk on her face, although her eyes were filled with panic for her friend. "You ready to revoke some orders made by that scum bag, Mizuki-hime?"

Mizuki stood up. "You bet." She looked up at her friend. Her eyes were blazing with power.


	24. Artemis Helps Out

Mizuki, Yuta, Inari, Toro and Team Natsu walked through the forest on the other side of Magnolia.

"So tell me... how did you find the dark guild's hideout?" Mizuki asked Inari.

Inari looked away. "When you were losing control. All of us felt it. Guess who felt it most..?" She met Mizuki's eyes.

"Mama?" Mizuki gasped. "B-but how did she contact you without Zeus or the archangels knowing?"

"Your mother is the hunter goddess. If anyone can get past those guys, it's her. She hunted the guild down and left me with directions."

"Why didn't she just see Mizuki-chan herself?" Jellal asked curiously.

"Because, part of my punishment is to never see my parents again until I inherit Olympus' crown. I don't know when that would be because there isn't a set age of a god when they are to inherit it. The crown decides."

Everyone was processing this information, when Inari stopped walking.

"Alright, this is as far as I can take you. I don't think I should get involved with the fight. For one, I am a mere goddess of fertility, not a war god like you, and another... other than providing you with a place to stay, I can't be caught helping you." Inari bowed. "Good luck, Hime." And she and her familiar vanished.

Mizuki looked to her friends. "Are you guys ready?"

"Aye sir!" Everyone replied.

"I'm all fired up!"

"Just tell us what to do." Gray smiled.

Mizuki nodded. "Just make sure you don't pummel the guy before I get the chance to revoke the order." She said, looking particularly at him, Natsu and Yuta.

"Sure, but once you revoke it. I'm going to knock him into next week." Yuta growled.

Erza grinned devilishly. "You'll have to beat me to it."

They got to the dark guild's building and waited outside.

"I say we just barge into the place!" Natsu whined.

Mizuki glared at him. "And give the gang leader the heads up that we are here and run away whilst you cause a commotion? No way, Natsu. Do as I tell you."

"What are we doing, Mizuki-chan?"

They all jumped at Juvia's voice.

"Juvia! Why are you here?!" Gray demanded.

"Juvia wanted to help. She saw what was going on back at the guild, and she wanted to stop the bad guys too." She replied.

Gray frowned. _What no.. 'I only wanted to be with you, Gray-sama!' or 'I don't want Love Rival alone with my Gray-sama!'?! What's wrong with her?_ He shrugged it off, he quite liked not getting suffocated by her.

Lucy and Natsu shared a look.

"Looks like she took your advice, Natsu." Lucy whispered.

Natsu grinned.

"Look, somebody is coming out of the guild." Erza hissed.

Mizuki eyed the group of men. They narrowed on one of them in particular. "He's under the order, but I don't think he's the leader." She whispered to Yuta.

He could see the aura around the man. "You want me to immobilise him, Hime?" He asked.

Mizuki looked to her team mates. "Guys, leave the one with dark hair for me, I need you to stop the others going back into the guild to send an alarm out." She looked to Natsu. "Quietly, don't cause a scene."

"Aye, sir!" Natsu stage whispered.

Mizuki calmly walked out of the hiding space. "Wait for my word." She said.

"Hey, pretty lady! Are you lost?" One of the wizards asked, with a small chuckle.

"Yes actually... could you maybe help me?" She said in a shy and sweet voice.

Yuta was using all of his mental power not to go over there and punch the guys for the way they were looking at his mistress. "Damn perverts!" He growled.

Gray was having the same battle. "Can I just make them into a kebab now?"

"You heard Mizuki-chan. Trust her." Jellal watched as the girl was practically luring the men into their nightmares.

Gray huffed. _That's my girl they are being creepy with!_ He blushed. _Wait..._ _ **my girl**_ _?!_ He shook the thought out of his head. _She has Yuta... I'm in the friend-zone so I shouldn't think like that!_

"Gray-sama?" Juvia was giving him a concerned look.

"Yes?"

"Juvia is worried about you."

"I'm fine, I promise." He smiled slightly. "I'm just worried about the captives. Things could go wrong if the whole guild fights us. They may use the girls as leverage." He covered.

"Mizuki would never let it come to that." Yuta said. "She's smart. She knows how to get what she wants, even with out her god magic."

"How do you know?"

Yuta looked at him. "She managed to make me her familiar, didn't she?"

"Because of the contract." Jellal recalled.

"Yes, but I was a fox spirit on the verge of becoming a daemon. She saved me from archangels and phantoms, but I wasn't about to be enslaved by a god so easily."


	25. Wondering Fox Spirit

_Seven years ago._

In Earthland.

Everything was dark... lifeless... worthless in his eyes.

A wandering spirit was on the verge of devouring hundreds of innocent souls... he was about to become worse than a phantom... he was turning into a fox daemon.

Meanwhile, up in Olympus.

"We need to hunt this fox spirit down!" The archangels ran around the castle gathering supplies and replenishing their holy magic.

"Let me go and handle it! I can bring him back into the world of light! He's lonely and doesn't know what to do!" Artemis yelled.

The Archangels ignored her.

"I demand you listen to me!" She said in a dangerous voice.

All the Archangels came to the attention and faced her. "I'm sorry. This is Zeus' orders. Even our queen can't go against him." One bowed to her.

"What are they doing mama?" Ten year old Mizuki asked, gripping her mother's arm.

"They're making a mistake, sweetie." Arte petted her daughters raven coloured hair, taking her inside to their private quarters.

"Can't you stop it?" Mizuki asked. She went over to a looking glass in her mother's bedroom.

Arte watched her daughter. "I can't over power your grandfather, dear."

"But I can..." Mizuki touched the glass.

"You're too young to go against him now... and if you try to over power him and your true nature comes out, everyone in the Heavens will know what you are." Arte added in a whisper that only Mizuki's enhanced hearing could pick up.

Mizuki shook her head. "Show me the fox spirit that the archangels are hunting." She told the mirror.

The mirror rippled like water, before settling, showing her something that made her gasp.

A beautiful half man/half white fox was standing in the middle of a forest on Earthland. He didn't look very old, fourteen... fifteen at the most.

"How did he get to the Earthland?!" Mizuki hissed.

"He's wavering between the gates of Heaven and Hell. Even if your father wanted to stop it... that fox spirit will eventually become a soul hungry daemon of the Netherworld." Arte explained in a pained voice. "I think your father is keeping the barriers of Hell's gate up as much as he can for the spirit, hoping he'll lean towards our gates."

"Why are fox spirits created, mama?" Mizuki asked.

Arte smiled. "To one day become the god's and goddess' protectors. To bind to their master's and mistress' orders and be there to guide the young ones."

"Why don't I have a familiar mama? Or you?" Mizuki sat on the chair in front of the mirror, staring at the beautiful man with white hair and dazzling silver eyes. His white fox ears were drooped slightly and his tail hung limply.

"Zeus believes that we don't require one, as we are under the protection of the whole kingdom, and his protection too. He thinks only minor war gods and gods that reside in Earthland really need one, because they are more prone to be cornered by daemons and phantoms. They need the protection."

"So I would eventually need one... I am the goddess of war. I will need a familiar to help me fight my battles and protect me when I fight in Earthland." Mizuki looked to her mother.

Arte nodded. "You are right, but you won't really need one until you're thirteen and are allowed to leave the realm."

Mizuki clicked her tongue. "That's a dumb rule, I can literally leave right now if I want. I am not bound here." She frowned, turning her attention to the fox familiar.

He had a purple rash all over his face and arms.

"He's blighted!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"He's going to be exorcised anyway, he's attacked a few archangels. He's going to be punished for going against his superiors." Arte said in a sad tone.

"From what I heard, he defended himself because he was being attacked! That's natural instinct." Mizuki exclaimed.

 _For a ten year old... you sure are mature._ "Have you been eavesdropping in on my meetings?" She realised that she hadn't disclosed that information with her daughter.

"How else am I meant to get information around here? You only tell me what you _think_ I can handle." Mizuki folded her arms.

Arte sighed.

"I want a familiar, mama." She stated randomly.

"We'll enlist one for you once this is over with." Arte promised.

"That would be too late... because I want him to be my familiar." She pointed to the fox spirit in the mirror.

"Oh, darling. He's like this because he wants his freedom, he doesn't want to be a familiar. Even if the archangels weren't after his head, he'd be dangerous to try and seal a contract with. I doubt he'd be willing to submit to your orders easily either. Even with a god's order, he may be difficult." Arte tried to explain.

Mizuki walked up to the mirror again. "I won't know unless I try. I can save this spirit..."

Artemis' eyes widened. "Mizu, what are you thinking?"

Mizuki glanced over her shoulder. "To seal a contract." She looked back to the mirror. "Take me there." She commanded.

The glass disappeared, to reveal a gate like portal.

Without another thought she stepped through the gate.

"Mizuki...!" Her mother's voice faded as the gate between Olympus and Mizuki's destination closed.


	26. Sealed with a Kiss

The wandering spirit sat by a tree, where he thought it was safe.

"If I keep this up, I'm going to become a daemon myself..." He examined the blight up his arms and on his bare chest. He leaned back against the tree, panting a little. "Well... I guess as a daemon, I don't need a master." He mumbled. "Damn gods think they can control me."

Mizuki was hidden behind some bushes. She had summoned a cloak and had the hood up, overshadowing her face _._ She felt the archangels' presence. _Great!_

The spirit seemed to have sensed the overwhelming aura of the archangels too.

Since Mizuki was only young, her aura wasn't as easily detected.

She quickly went over to the white fox spirit.

His gaze snapped to her. "You can see me?" He hissed.

She snorted. "Well I'm blatantly staring at you, Mr Fox-spirit." She looked to the skies for any sign of the archangels. "You better get going, the archangels are descending." She warned.

He chuckled. "Like you would know."

She nodded. "I do because I am a goddess." She said calmly.

He glared at her. "They sent a child to come and dispose of me?! How demeaning! You realise that I haven't actually done anything wrong but refuse to be a familiar?! Isn't it alright for a spirit to wonder around freely until it is devoured?"

Mizuki swallowed. "I haven't come here to kill you, Mr Fox-"

"Yuta."

Mizuki blinked. "Huh?"

"My name... isn't Mr Fox. It's Yuta." He muttered.

She smiled slightly. "Okay, Yuta-kun. I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to possibly save you."

" _Possibly?_ " He snorted.

"I can save you, if you do something for me." She added.

He raised a brow. _Who the hell is this little brat?! I don't sense enough divine power for her to be that much of an important god. She's probably just a minor deity with not a lot of power._ "Oh? What would you want me to do in exchange for my freedom from the butterflies?"

"Become my familiar." She stated.

Yuta laughed. "I don't want to be a familiar! Especially to a minor god child like you. I want to be free. That is all."

Mizuki huffed. "Sorry for trying to help you. I wouldn't ask for much from you. Just come to aid me when I call on you, if I'm in trouble."

Yuta stared at the small girl in a black cloak. "How am I meant to trust someone when I can't see their face, Miss Goddess?" He smirked slightly.

Mizuki looked to the ground.

"Nor do I know what to call you."

"Mizuki." She replied.

"Mizuki... hmmm... pretty name." He confirmed.

Mizuki felt her cheeks burn a little.

"Do I get to see you face?" He dipped his head, trying to see underneath the hood.

Mizuki gently lowered it.

Yuta was somewhat dumbstruck. "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing..." He chuckled.

"So what do you say to my offer? You have freedom until I need help... as in grave peril." She added.

He thought about it. "And you think that the archangels will back off?"

She nodded.

"Tell me, which god are you?" He asked.

"Mizuki, Greek goddess of war. Daughter of Artemis, granddaughter of Zeus." She declared.

Yuta choked on his own spit. "You're kidding?!"

"No she is not."

Mizuki's blood ran cold, she turned her head to see a dozen archangels stood around them.

"Mizuki-hime! How you got here, I don't know. But you're coming back to the palace with me!" One of them moved forward to take her arm.

"No! He's done nothing wrong! Leave him alone!" She yanked her arm away. "He's just a lonely spirit with nowhere to go and nowhere to return to!"

"Hime, he attacked us."

Yuta snorted behind Mizuki. "I recall you going at me with spears and I just set fire to them out of self defence. I never touched you."

Mizuki's eyes widened. "Why exactly are you hunting him? His blight is clearly not from corruption from within... it's from contact with phantoms." She added.

"And you would know that how?" One of the archangels asked smugly.

"Oi, is that the way you're meant to address your precious princess?!" Yuta jumped up. _What am I doing?! My heart is swelling up... is it because she is so determined to protect me that I want to return the favour?! Although... her scent is definitely divine._ His eyes widened. _What?! She's like pre-teen... now I feel perverted!_ Whilst he had a battling match in his head, Mizuki and the archangels were having a stare down.

"To answer your question... you seem to be forgetting who my mother is." She growled a little.

"Ten year old girls, goddess or otherwise, shouldn't have those skills right now." One said.

Mizuki snorted. "I guess mama was training me for something like this." She stood in front of Yuta.

"To get to him you have to go through me!" She yelled.

Magic energy shot out around her, causing the archangels to fall backwards.

"Hime! This is Zeus' order! We can't disobey him, no matter what you say." One of the angels said calmly. _Where the hell did that energy come from?! She's only ten years old._

"What if this spirit's status changes?" She asked.

Another angel laughed. "As in, he becomes a familiar?"

Mizuki nodded.

"Depends... who would be his master?"

"Her!" Yuta stood up and shielded her. "Mizuki-hime would be my lady and mistress."

The lead archangel's eyes widened. "Mizuki-hime..?" He burst out laughing. "She may want to help you but no way would she take a stray like you in to serve her! You don't even want to be a familiar. You just want to save your skin."

Mizuki felt Yuta's magic energy intensify. "Like you know anything!" He growled.

"Then... tell me why you'd be Mizuki-hime's familiar? When other, older and more powerful gods have offered you a place."

Yuta glanced at the girl. "Those other gods are the exact reason why I don't want to be a familiar. They're arse-holes who only think of themselves. I've seen the way they treat their familiars like utter slaves. Not as a valued ally."

"That's what a familiar is, they live to serve their master's every need."

"You're wrong! Fox familiars should be treated as warriors that fight along side the war gods that visit Earthland, and they protect their masters because they want to, not as an obligation!" Mizuki's temper was rising.

"You know far too much, little Hime." The angel came towards her. "You need to go home and let us do our job."

"You realise that I will be controlling the armies of Olympus once I hit sixteen right?! You need to learn to listen to me and treat me with respect! I am your future ruler!" She exclaimed.

"That's if you get that far, you're going to end up dead if you interfere the way you do!"

"I'm strong for my age, so you don't need to be concerned about that." She punched a rock nearby and it crumbled into dust. "Don't underestimate my power!"

The archangels and Yuta stared at her.

"Somebody restrain her and take her back. I've had enough of her childish antics." The lead angel sighed.

Three angels surrounded Mizuki and Yuta.

Yuta wrapped his arms around the girl protectively. "Back away from my master!" He growled.

"Oh dear... she isn't your master until you seal the contract with her." The lead angel chuckled.

Yuta looked to Mizuki. "How do I seal it?! Tell me and I'll do it!" He exclaimed.

"You really... want to?" Mizuki stared at him.

Yuta's hair fell over his eyes. "I'd rather serve a snotty nose brat than any of the other bastards I've encountered." He smirked. _She cares... she treats everyone as equals... I wouldn't mind..._ "Be my lady and goddess, Mizuki-hime." He whispered.

She cupped his cheeks and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "The contract is sealed. You are my familiar and are bound to protect and serve me until I turn to stardust." She confirmed.


	27. Be Her Friend

Yuta's face was warm. "A-a k-kiss?!" His eyes were wide. _That was my first... and a snotty nosed brat took it!_

"Don't you know the laws of the contract?" Mizuki was surprised, watching the spirit's pale face turn a shade of pink.

Yuta shook his head. "I thought you had to write your name in blood or something... why a k-kiss?!"

"It binds our souls as one. I'll explain the rest later... for now, do your job and protect me!" She ordered.

He felt his mind and body were being somewhat controlled. "Yes, Hime." _But I somewhat like it... I will protect you._ He glanced down at his arms. _My blight is gone..._

Mizuki stood firm. "He is now contracted to me... what shall you do now? If you harm him, it will damage me too." She said.

The archangels started to back down.

Their leader folded his arms. "Zeus won't be happy..."

"Let me deal with my father." Artemis' voice echoed in the forest. "He also won't take kindly to the way you have spoken to my daughter!"

"Mama?!" Mizuki gasped. _So she followed me after all..._

Yuta shielded her, purple fox flames on his ears, tail and in his hands. _Mama..?_ He frowned as a lady in a white robe came into view, holding a golden bow.

"Back away now!" Artemis ordered Yuta.

"No way! I am not leaving her side!" Yuta replied. _What is wrong with me..? If that is this girls mother, that means she's the hunter goddess. The queen of the gods. Why am I defying her?!_

Arte smirked. "I'm proud of you, Mizu."

"Artemis-sama! This spirit is the one-"

"That my father ordered you to hunt down. I know." She snapped. "But this fox hasn't harmed an innocent soul. He's destroyed phantoms that attacked the innocent."

"He was on the verge of going to hell, but Hades barricaded Hell's gate, even the devil doesn't want him." The angel argued.

"But my daughter did. This fox-spirit has sealed the contract. He now serves your princess. You harm him, you go against her. You harm a hair on her head... I will turn you into stardust faster than light." Artemis' aura was radiating from her.

The archangels knew better. They bowed. "Yes, Artemis-sama."

Yuta stared at the hunter goddess. _So this is the Queen of the Greek gods? Queen of Olympus._

Mizuki ran to her mother, who wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Mizu..."

Hot tears ran down the girls face, her body shook slightly in fear.

Artemis looked to Yuta. "You now serve my daughter. Do you accept that? Or were you just looking for a way to get off the archangel's list?"

Yuta hung his head. "At first maybe that was what I was thinking... but after I heard her speak fondly of me and defend me... I thought that I don't mind serving a goddess with a heart like hers." He met Artemis' eyes. "But I won't be babysitting. I'll aid her in battle and that's all."

Artemis laughed. "Of course, that's all I expect. She's not legally allowed to come to Earthland until she is thirteen, when her divine power is strong enough."

Yuta frowned. "Then how is she here now?"

Artemis sighed. "She's stubborn and doesn't really play by the rules."

Yuta chuckled. "Neither do I... I guess that makes us a hell of a pair."

Arte smiled. "You only have to obey her. Even if Zeus asks you to do something, you can defy him, if she orders you to obey him, do so. But she is above anyone to you. That's why you couldn't obey me when I ordered you to step away from her." She petted Mizuki's head. "Maybe she needs a unruly familiar like you, she doesn't have many friends because of her social standing and mischievousness. So... even though you don't want to _babysit_ as you call it, please at least be her friend."

Yuta nodded. "You can count on me, Artemis-sama." He bowed his head.

Mizuki looked to Yuta, tears still in her eyes. "Well, Yuta-kun. Lets go home." She held her hand out to him.

He nodded and took the hand she offered. "Yes, Hime."

They teleported back to Olympus in a flash of light.


	28. Storming The Dark Guild

**(Hey guys! I'm back from about a year hiatus don't hate me. *shields oneself from flying objects* Anyway, I'm back with more ideas, more fights, more Graki fluff. So please forgive me!  
Thanks to my loyal followers, favers and reviewers who have stayed even though I had a major writers block.  
Without further ado... Here's chapter 27! Enjoy, and don't forget to review)  
**

 _Back to the present_

Team Natsu watched as Mizuki, Goddess of War, acted like a lost girl, talking to the members of the dark guild who were kidnapping the girls under the influence of Akio, a minor god of war, who enforced an order on one of the mages of the guild and his coonies.

"How about you come inside and have some food before we take you back to the town? You must be hungry after wandering around." One of the mages smirked at her.

"Oh, how nice of you, but I'm not hungry." She smiled.

 _Hunt... kill... help me._

She inwardly sighed. _Not right now..._

Gray felt a growl in his throat. "They're looking at her like she's dinner." He muttered.

"Do you blame them? I mean, see how she's dressed." Erza commented.

"Not much less than Lucy." Natsu remarked.

Lucy frowned. "Hey!"

Yuta's tail stiffened as he sniffed the air. "Phantoms..."

Gray looked to him. "Here?"

Yuta nodded. "Looks as though Mizuki has sensed them too." He whispered, watching the girl clench her hands into fists.

"So, little lady... why don't we introduce you to our master, he knows directions better than us." The one who was under the influence asked.

"That won't be necessary, sir." She glanced around. She could see minor phantoms starting to surround them. "Actually, maybe you can help me. Tell me, who's leading the group that are kidnapping the girls in town?" She asked, flashing a dazzling smile.

Two of them looked to the one that Mizuki sensed the connection.

He folded his arms. "Who are you?" He walked towards her.

"I think I asked my question first, sir." She stepped back a little.

"Just take me to where your leader is... and you won't get hurt." She felt her fingertips tingle with soul waves.

The guy with the connection snorted. "Alright. Come inside and we'll introduce you to him." He motioned her towards the door.

"Thank you, sir." Mizuki shot a glance in Yuta's direction. _Please try to bring the phantom count down whilst I sort this out._ She thought to him.

Yuta clenched his fists. "Fine." He muttered and turned into a gigantic white fox in front of team Natsu.

Gray fell back a little. _Whoa!_

 _Keep an ear out… if anything happens, jump in there. Please protect Mizuki._ Yuta's voice filled Gray's head.

Gray nodded once. "I will." He muttered.

Yuta leapt into action and started taking down phantoms.

"Should we go in?" Jellal asked straightening up from his crouching position.

"Maybe you and Gray should go in first. Casually, keep an eye on the situation. If it gets heavy in there we'll be right there. I want to wait here with Natsu, Lucy and Juvia in case reinforcements come." Erza added.

"Good idea." Gray stood straight too and lead the way to the guild doors.

Gray and Jellal entered the guild hall.

The first thing that they saw was Mizuki talking to a big, strong looking guy. He was built like Laxus.

Jellal kept his sights on the guild members eying up Mizuki. He shot small glances at Gray, making sure he wasn't about to pounce and ruin Mizuki's plan.

Gray was staring at Mizuki speaking to the man mountain.

"Gray. Chill." Jellal muttered as he sat on a stool, like he belonged there.

Gray snorted. "If that was Erza, would you chill?" He hissed.

Jellal sighed. "Mizuki-chan is a goddess. She'll be fine."

Gray returned his eyes to the girl in question, only to see her lips planted on the big guy's lips.

The guy's lackeys all stood up.

The one they met outside pulled Mizuki off the leader. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" He exclaimed.

Gray jumped up to intervene.

Jellal grabbed the back of his shirt. "Wait."

Gray huffed.

Mizuki's lips spread into a smug grin. "Niro… you and I are now bound by our souls. I, the goddess Mizuki, compel you follow my every command until I release you." She said. Her voice was somewhat deadly. "My first command is for you to tell your dogs to stand down." She stated. Her eyes glowed bright.

The leader, Niro, nodded. He seemed to be in some sort of trance. "You heard the lovely lady. Stand down." He ordered.

The men who were under Akio's influence backed off from Mizuki.

Niro turned to her. "Anything else, milady? A drink perhaps?"

"That won't be necessary. I just want you to tell me where you have hidden the girls you kidnapped recently." She added sweetly.

"Of course, milady! They're-" He was cut off when out of nowhere a shot of magic energy hit him in the back.

Gray and Jellal leapt to their feet.

Mizuki looked to see a man standing behind the bar, holding a gun.

"That's something for us to know and you to find out when we take you there ourselves. Call yourself a goddess, eh?" He smirked.

"And who might you be?" Mizuki asked, clearly pissed she didn't get her information from the beef-head.

"I am the guilds Master Isao. There is no way I'll be letting you barge in here and take control of my guild." He pointed the gun at Mizuki.

"You realise that your guild has been kidnapping innocent girls under the influence of a rogue god, right? I am merely saving these girls and granting your guild freedom from Akio's compulsion." She argued.

He snorted. "I thank you for breaking the man's spell. But I won't be giving the girls back to you. You know how much they are worth in the slave industry?" He chuckled.

Mizuki's eyes narrowed. "So, you were all up for this? That's why Akio didn't compel you? Did you wish him to do this so you didn't get your hands dirty?" She demanded to know.

"Yes, I wished to make a lot of money, the slave industry is on the up in the dark parts of the world. Only problem is my men weren't interested in dealing with that sort of crimes. I guess even dark wizards have their morals and standards. So, Akio-sama agreed to compel some of my men. In exchange, he wanted me to hold the girls alive and in the country so he could lure you here. He claimed to be a god, I never believed him but I did know that his compulsion magic was strong. I agreed before he could get a hold of my mind as well." He sighed. "Now that you're here and have broken my best wizards head, I guess I should smuggle you and those girls away before any of the other guilds gets wind of this..."

"You don't believe in gods, eh?" She asked.

"Of course not." He looked to the men who were there on their own free will. "Grab her. If anything, we can throw her in with the others… or keep her for ourselves." He turned and went into the back room.

"Get back here!" Mizuki roared as she made to go after him.

"Oh, no you don't!" A man grabbed her by the arm and punched her in the gut.

"Ice make hammer!" Gray's voice echoed.

Before Mizuki could register what was happening, a giant hammer came down on her attacker.

The two made eye contact and exchanged a small smile.

"Thanks, Gray-kun." Mizuki breathed before turning so cast a soul impact spell on another wizard.

"No problem." Gray used his ice canon to take out a few more.

Jellal was taking care on wizards at the other end of the guild hall. _Erza! A little help in here!_ He sent a telepathic thought to the red-headed beauty.

Without further ado, Natsu broke down the door. "FINALLY! _Fire dragon; Iron Fist!_ "

Through all the commotion between Team Natsu and the dark guild, Mizuki managed to get to the master's office.

She kicked down the door. "Tell me where they are!" She commanded.

Isao looked up from his papers to see the slim built girl, her eyes raging. "Oh, well you're gonna have to find them. Otherwise they'll be in another county by tomorrow. I have just finished talking to my shipmen about scheduling the departure." He had a smug smile on his face. _What can a child do against me? I'm one of the most powerful dark wizards there is!_

"Tell me now before I rip your throat out." She said in a demonic tone.

"Oh, aren't you scary." He smirked.

"I am the daughter of the devil… I can get a whole lot more fearsome." She snapped. She then froze. She felt something crushing her chest and lifting her up off her feet. "What?" She gasped.

"Oh… that's my body guard, Luca."

A girl with long blonde hair and purple eyes came out of the shadows. "Your life is in my hands now."


	29. A Deal with a Daemon

_Damn! Were my senses so clouded that I couldn't sense that someone else in here?! Damn it! So, hard to breathe._ Mizuki gasped and struggled in the invisible grip of Luca's magic.

"Alright, Luca. Don't kill her. We need this one in top condition. With her looks and physical strength, she'd fetch plenty of Jewels." He had a sickening smile on his face.

Mizuki felt her magic energy gathering. "Let me go!" She growled. "I mean it!"

Luca only squeezed harder. "You feel that. That's your heart I have a hold of." She chuckled, moving to sit on the master's desk.

Mizuki stared at the girl.

She looked no older than herself.

"Why are you doing this for him? Can you not imagine what those girls are feeling now? They'll be terrified! Imagine what those scum bags will do to them once they get their filthy hands on them. Put yourself into their situation. How would you feel to be taken from your family all because of one greedy bastard!?" She was screaming by now. Pure rage pulsed in her veins

"There's no use trying to appeal to her humanity. She can't feel any pain or emotion." Isao continued to work on his papers. "I'm surprised. I'd thought that dark-haired wizard would be in here by now."

Mizuki frowned. "What are you talking about?" _Yuta! Hurry up!_

"The dark-haired boy who's been following you like a puppy since you joined that guild… Fairy Tail was it?"

 _Gray?_ "How do you know anything about me? Even Akio didn't know that much."

"Oh, I've been keeping an eye on you and your friends since Akio told me to lure you here."

"So, you must know I am a god, right?" She summoned all her strength to keep herself from being crushed.

"I know that you call yourself a god and believe that your mother is the queen of Olympus. I have to ask, were you dropped on your head as a child?" He laughed.

She frowned. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because… didn't you know that gods don't exist? It's a myth. You're just some jumped up wizard who knows compulsion magic like that other weirdo." He added. "Besides… if you were a god, you would be able to break Luca's spell. Right?"

Mizuki rolled her eyes.

"Her resistance is admirable. She's a tough one to break, Master." Luca commented.

"Well, let's see how long she can last."

Jellal took out a few dark wizards before scanning the room for his team mates. _Where's Mizuki-chan?!_ He looked to Gray, he was in the middle of a tough one on one fight with some wind user. He then turned his attention to the door that the master disappeared off into. _I guess I'll go see if she needs assistance._ He made his way to the door and into the office.

"Aah! Not the one I expected, but, someone rushed to find you." Isao looked up to see Jellal barging into the office.

Luca still had Mizuki restrained in mid-air.

Jellal stared as the war goddess hung in the air, gasping for breath, face scrunched up in noticeable pain. "Mizuki-chan?"

"Jellal-kun-" She gasped as the hand clenched tighter around her heart.

Jellal looked to Luca. "Who the hell are you? Put her down if you know what's good for you."

Luca smirked. "What do you want with this thing?" She used her moving magic to fly Mizuki across the room, into a wall.

Jellal heard a sickening crunch. "Mizuki-chan!" He shot a spell at Luca, making her fly backwards and he ran to help Mizuki.

Isao stared at the two. "Like I said. Luca doesn't feel emotion or pain. Hit her with all you want, she won't feel a thing."

Jellal stared with wide eyes.

Mizuki coughed as she sat up. "Tell me, Isao… since when have you been bartering with daemons as well as gods?" She asked.

Jellal looked to her. "What?"

"Luca… is already dead."

Jellal turned his attention to the girl sitting on the floor. "Dead?!"

"I should have realised when I couldn't sense her presence or hear a heartbeat. No wonder she managed to sneak up on me. She reeks of death."

Isao merely sat down. "Let me guess, you know this because you're a god?"

"Like I told you. My father is Hades, king of the netherworld, I know what a dead and rotting body smells like." She gritted her teeth.

Isao stood up and helped Luca to her feet. "Luca is alive."

"Because the daemon made it so."

Isao gripped Luca's shoulders.

"What? Did he cut you a deal? If you gather enough young female souls for him, he'll give Luca life again? You're not selling those girls to slave traders… you're sending them across the borders of this world and the next.

The daemon will get them half way, before they enter the far shore… the gate ways to heaven and hell. Where their souls will be free."

Jellal put his arm around her and helped her to her feet. He could feel the heat radiating from her.

"Not only are you sending innocent girls to their deaths… you're sending them to the place where they will not rest in peace. Tortured within their afterlife as well as this one." Mizuki sniffed, holding back tears. She was recovering quickly from her heart being crushed. "You're worse than the daemon! What makes Luca so important that you couldn't just let her rest in peace?!"

"Because she is my daughter!" Isao finally snapped. "She's all I have."

Jellal's eyes widened. "Your daughter?" He breathed.

Mizuki stepped toward him. "Just think of every single mother and father that you have taken their daughters away from. You know what it's like!" She said calmly. "This is not _living_ for your daughter! Like you said, she can't feel emotion or pain, the magic she's using isn't human! She's living a cursed life instead of moving on."

"What am I to do if I don't have her?" Isao broke a little. He hugged Luca tightly.

She just stood there like an emotionless doll. "Master?"

"She'll live on within you! I don't know how she died, but I know she wouldn't wish for this kind of life! Allow me to help… I am the princess of Olympus… I can set her free and make sure she passes through heaven's gate." She took another step towards them. "But first I need you to let go. Set yourself free of the daemons grasp."

"He'll kill me if I don't give him what he wants." His body shook.

"He'll have to go through me first, I promise… if you tell me where those innocent girls are and set Luca free, I'll deal with the daemon." Mizuki added.

"Please. If you care about your daughter, please do this for her." Jellal spoke up.

Isao looked to Luca whose eyes were clouded. "Luca?"

"Master… no… Father. She is right." She whispered. "The daemon won't just stop at those girls."

Jellal leaned into to Mizuki. "Where's your familiar?" He whispered.

"I called him… but he's not answering. I don't think he can hear me with all this dark energy around." She muttered back.

Jellal sighed. "Listen to her, or at least listen to your daughter." He said to Isao.

Isao glared at the blunette. "Luca doesn't understand what she's saying!"

"She still has a soul!" Jellal exclaimed. "A soul desperate to be set free."

"And how would you know that?!" Isao challenged.

"Would someone emotionless, someone without a soul, have tears in their eyes?"

Everyone turned their attention to Luca.

"Father…" She whimpered. "Stop."

"I know what it's like to be possessed… I know what it's like to be screaming to be set free and nobody hearing my voice." Jellal continued.

"Luca-san…" Mizuki crouched to Luca's level. "I can set you free. The heavens are peaceful and beautiful. From there you can look over the people you love. I know your soul can hear my voice."

A single tear trickled down her cheek. "Help me." She whispered. "Father… please save me." She looked to Isao, who was also fighting back tears.

Isao looked to Mizuki. "You can help?" He asked in a quiet. "Could you make it so that daemon can't get to her?"

Mizuki nodded. "I'll do whatever I can, within my power. But I need you to tell her that you'll let her go. Let her rest in peace."

He nodded and looked to Jellal. "The girls… all of them. They're underground, below the guild."

Jellal looked to Mizuki. "What do we do?"

Mizuki sighed. "We need to secure the place in which they are kept. Just in case the daemon comes to reap their souls. Then I can begin the process of setting Luca's soul free."

"Let's go then." Jellal looked to Isao. "You made a wise decision, sir."


	30. Underground Chamber

Luca went with Jellal and Mizuki to the basement, whilst Isao tried to dispel the fight in the guildhall.

"Thank you." Luca mumbled.

Jellal looked to her. "For what?"

"Helping. Something about the daemons magic has stopped me from speaking out… I've been nothing but a shell controlled by him. Until you came." She looked to Mizuki. "I am so sorry for hurting you, are you alright?"

Mizuki nodded. "I'm an angel and daemon hybrid. It'll take more than smashing my ribs against a wall to take me down."

Jellal saw the shock in Luca's face. "Don't worry, she won't harm you. She is the war goddess, next queen of Olympus." He stated.

"A princess?" Luca's eyes sparkled.

"So, you do feel emotion?" Jellal asked.

Luca nodded. "But the daemon clouded those senses. I can't feel physical pain though, for my body is made of clay, mixed with my ashes."

Mizuki sniffed the air. "We need to hurry. I believe that the daemon has sensed his hold on you weakening." She met Jellal's eyes. "I think we need to keep Luca safe too. She needs to stay with the other girls." She explained.

Jellal nodded.

"Alright. I will keep the girls as calm as possible." Luca agreed.

"Just until I have exorcised the daemon."

They came to the end of a long corridor.

Behind a stone door was a huge room done out with beds and fires. It was rather comfortable, for a prison cell.

"Father did try to make it comfortable for them. He didn't want to do it, but he wanted to see me again. That god… and the daemon; they used his weakness to their advantage. He wasn't all bad. Not until I… well, you know." Luca's voice trailed off.

Mizuki put her hand on Luca's shoulder. "I understand. There are people I wish to see again too." She looked around.

It looked as though the room was purified regularly. "At least someone knows how to keep phantoms and daemons at bay." Mizuki muttered.

"That would be the priest's daughter. She's been purifying this place every day and night. I haven't been able to enter this room until now." Luca added.

Mizuki looked to the girl. "I'll need to purify your body, in case the daemon tries to use it as a vessel to get into here. Do you mind?"

Luca shook her head and headed towards the bathroom. "Purified water runs through to here. This mountain has a small river running from the holy falls within the far forest."

Mizuki frowned. "I never knew that there was a waterfall of purified water here." _I need to log that into my brain. Finally! A decent waterfall shower._

"They say it comes directly from heaven itself." Luca smiled softly. _She's going to release me… I'll be with you soon, mama._

"Mizuki-sama?!" Yuta looked around the crazy guildhall. He stopped Gray who was also looking for the goddess. "Where is she?! I can't hear her… I can't smell her…" He was panicking.

Gray shook his head. "She slipped away during a fight. I can't find Jellal either, I think he's with her if anywhere." He added bitterly, thoughts of him being the Earthland counterpart of Mizuki's first crush making him feel uneasy.

"We need to find them, now! I feel a really dark presence approaching and I don't want Mizuki fighting it alone. Not when she's not at her full strength." Yuta added.

Gray nodded.

"Sir!" Isao pushed through the jumble of guild members and Fairy Tail mages. "You're looking for your pretty girlfriend? She's gone with my daughter and the blue haired one to protect the girls."

Gray frowned at the master. "What? Why are you telling me?" He asked.

"Because, I created this mess due to my selfishness and I want to atone for my sins, I think she will need help." Isao then turned his attention to the fox spirit. "What the heck are you?" He stared.

"I am Mizuki's familiar. Show me where my mistress is." Yuta ordered.

Isao needed no more introduction, he proceeded to guide Yuta and Gray to the entrance of the basement and down the corridor.

Mizuki was stood drawing magic circles on the stone door. "I hope this is enough to hold him back." She breathed a sigh.

"I'll draw a few too, protection and defensive spells." Jellal proceeded to do so.

"Thank you." She smiled. "And thank you for getting to the office when you did."

He nodded. "It was a pleasure." He snorted. "Not so pleasurable hearing your ribs getting crushed, might I add."

She laughed a little. "Damn daemon knew I was there, Luca's soul was weakening his strength. That's the only reason why I'm not half dead."

"I believe… that it was your voice. Your presence… that woke her up, that gave her soul the strength to break through the barrier."

"I need to set her free before her soul gets corrupted, otherwise she'll end up like a phantom. The daemons influence was already taking effect, that's why I purified her, to give her a chance." Mizuki sighed.

"Mizuki!" Yuta's voice rang out through the corridor.

Gray and Yuta saw Mizuki and Jellal drawing magic circles on a giant stone door.

Gray's heart hurt a little seeing Mizuki smile at the blue haired man. _No! She already said that the Jellal here isn't the Jellal that she fell for… they're different people!_ "Mizuki!" He picked up pace to get to her.

She smiled at him. "You found me."

He returned her smile. "Took a while."

Yuta barged forward and grabbed Mizuki's shoulders and shook her slightly. "What did I tell you?! Don't scare me!"

Mizuki pushed the fox spirit away from her. "I didn't think that I wouldn't be able to get through to you in that room. The dark aura was suffocating." She looked to Isao. "Right now, we need to work together, there's no doubt that the daemon knows I'm here and have broken the seal on Luca's soul. He's bound to be coming for it and for me. You and your guild need to protect this room from minor daemons that will likely attack first. Let me deal with the big guy."

Isao nodded. "Understood, I'll prepare them." He went back upstairs to gather his guild members.

Mizuki looked to Gray. "Gather Team Natsu. Stick with me. I may need assistance with this one."

He reached out and took her hand. "We're with you no matter what, Mizu."

 _Mizu?_ She smiled, blushing like a rose. "I know."

Gray went upstairs, not before taking one final look at the girl who send his heart into summersaults. _Jeez, that girl._

Yuta looked to Mizuki. "Do you think we're strong enough?" He asked.

Mizuki smiled up at him and took his hand. "Yuta, you, Hiro and I are unbeatable when we're as one. This time, we have a team… we have allies we can trust. I've never been so proud to say I've been banished to this realm… because this is the first place where I've felt like I'm at home. I will protect my family… I will fulfil my duties as a goddess, and as a friend."

Yuta smiled widely. "One day, I'll be the proudest familiar alive to call you our queen."

Jellal smiled at the scene. "We'll be proud too." He patted Mizuki's hair fondly. He went ahead to join the others.

There was a sudden tremble below them, signalling that the daemon was coming.

"Stay with me?" Mizuki looked to her familiar… her best friend… her companion.

"Forever… until you turn to stardust… even then I'll wait for you to be reborn again. My goddess." Yuta leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Let's go and do what we do best."

She nodded. "Protect this world from darkness."


	31. Daemon

Team Natsu stood outside waiting, they could hear the rumbles getting louder and closer.

"Finally, something more challenging to beat up." Natsu hit his fists together, grinning in anticipation.

"Remember to follow Mizuki's orders, Natsu. She knows what she's doing when it comes to something from the far shore." Lucy added.

"Hello, I see that you're waiting for me."

Everyone looked up to see a rather handsome man with reddish brown hair and dark eyes.

Team Natsu stared at the man.

…

"Ahahahaha…!" Natsu doubled over. "You? Nah… we're waiting on some daemon bastard. Know where we can find him?"

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed. She saw the dark aura surrounding the man.

Erza equipped into her purgatory armour. "State your business here!" She demanded.

"Wow, humans are pushy. That's why I prefer them dead." The daemon smirked.

Mizuki ran out of the building and stood between Team Natsu and him. "Back down Erza. I can deal with him."

"Oh… so you're the little archangel that broke my spell… or are you a minor god? Either way I don't care. You're intruding on my business, and even though you are beautiful, I need you gone."

 _He doesn't know who or what I am?! This is the one time I'm so happy that Zeus branded me with that spell._ She silently summoned Hiro. Saying the command aloud would give away that Hiro is a regalia, not some regular magic sword. "I came here to save and protect those girls, so that's what I'm gonna do. You can't get to them without going through me." She stood in a fighting stance.

"And you can't get to her without going through me." Yuta stepped forward, shielding Mizuki.

The daemon laughed. "Oh… a puny fox familiar, I've devoured plenty of those." He sighed.

Yuta growled. "I'm stronger than most familiars that you've encountered."

The daemon raised a brow. "How?"

"Because I want to protect my mistress… not just because of the bond, but because I care deeply for her and owe her my life. So, I'm gonna keep your filthy hands away from her." His eyes were on fire.

"Oh… I get it. You are in love with her."

Yuta's eyes widened.

"I guess I was right. You are in love with your mistress, but its forbidden, so you prove your love by laying down your pathetic life for her." He taunted.

Mizuki was taking all this in.

"I do love her! Of course, I do!" Yuta changed his stance from defence to attack mode. "What's so wrong about that?!" He roared as he dashed towards the daemon.

Mizuki stared for a moment. _What was that?!_ She gritted her teeth. "Are you ready for work, Hiro?" She muttered as she focused all her soul power into his blade.

"You're gonna kill Yuta for that, aren't you?" A smirk was heard in the teen spirit's voice.

"Sure am, but only after we deal with the other pain in the ass." She leapt forwards.

Team Natsu watched as the daemon's arm turned into a sword made of blood.

"You heard Mizuki, we should keep the phantom count low somehow." Jellal stated.

Erza nodded. "I don't quite understand how, I'm guessing pure, untainted magic should help. We are purifying them, rather than killing them." She equipped into heavens wheel armour.

"Maybe my heavenly body magic will work." Jellal looked around to see the phantoms starting to swarm again. "Those things will no doubt fuel that guys power, the more we exorcise, the more chance Mizuki has."

Gray was watching Mizuki and Yuta fight the daemon guy. _Yuta said it himself, aloud… in front of her. He lays down his life for her every day… no way am I able to compete._ He sighed.

Lucy patted his shoulder. "Gray..."

He looked to her with a smile. "Who was I kidding, eh? I'm still a mere mortal compared to her. I am still just as happy being her friend."

Juvia was watching Gray. "Juvia knows that Gray-sama is lying." She mumbled. She watched as Mizuki dodged and attacked the daemon with skill and grace. "Mizuki-chan needs to know how Gray-sama feels."

"Hime!" Yuta's voice screamed.

Gray turned to see the goddess take a slash to the stomach and a kick to the chest. "Mizuki!" Without thinking he sprinted to her and scooped her up, before dodging out the way of another attack.

Mizuki hissed and whimpered as she tried to sit up.

Gray wrapped his arms around her, carefully avoiding her wound. "Just stay still for a moment!" He ordered.

Mizuki felt hazy. "Gray-kun?" She peeked up at him.

"Please."

She nodded.

He exhaled, loosening his grip. He had run to the side of the guild building, a little out of the way of the fight.

The daemon was a little preoccupied with a raging fox spirit.

"Gray-kun… I'll be fine. I need to get back to Yuta."

"Stay with me… for a little bit. Just till I'm convinced that you're not gonna collapse before your next swing."

"Gray-kun, I'm not fragile." She giggled a little. "This all comes with the job. I'm not skilled enough yet. Not like my mother. But I'm not weak either."

He met her eyes. "I know…" He stroked her cheek. "But you're part of Fairy Tail now… protecting out nakama is what we do."

"And that's what I am doing." She mock slapped his face. "Now let me do my job. You get back to looking after the others." She stood up.

They turned the corner of the building to see Yuta in his fox form and the daemon bleeding… a lot.

Mizuki readied her sword and aimed to take the daemon down from behind since Yuta was distracting him.

She wasn't quick enough.

The daemon turned swiftly and grabbed her by the throat.

Hiro slipped out of Mizuki's hand.

"What kind of god are you?! You should be dead by now, that cut to your middle should have finished you, but it looks like I barely marked you! Daemon blood is toxic to those from above." He growled.

"I must admit… it did tickle a bit." She smirked, before gasping for air as the daemon squeezed tighter.

Gray stared, tempted to freeze the guy in an ice coffin… but Mizuki warned him that Earthland magic would have little effect. But he wasn't gonna just stand there. "Ice make lance!" Rods of ice shot out and stabbed the daemon in the stomach and sliced the arm that was holding Mizuki off. "Get your filthy hands off her!"

Mizuki landed on the ground and regained her composure. "What do you think you're doing, Gray-kun?! He could kill you!" She exclaimed.

"You've saved and protected me countless times now, it's time to return the favour." He replied calmly, keeping his eyes on the daemon.

"I'm getting tired of this… a puny goddess with her puny familiar… now her little Earthland boyfriend. You get around don't you, girl?" The daemon turned to face Mizuki. "Devouring you will send more than one person into despair I see." He glanced towards the rest of Team Natsu. "Letting humans get involved with god business is a sin, isn't it not? You're sure to be banished from the heavens." He chuckled.

"Been there, done that." Mizuki readied herself for another strike.

A rumble in the earth distracted everyone.

Gray rushed to Mizuki's side. "Another one?" He hissed.

Mizuki's eyes were narrow. "Yes… but this one feels different… stronger." She shoved Gray to the ground as the daemon swung out his now regrown arm, she dodged the attack quickly.

Yuta was biting and sending fox fire at him.

Mizuki could tell that he had weakened, but she knew he wasn't in his true form… yet.

Natsu was blasting his fire at phantoms here, there, and everywhere. "Jeez, Mizu-chan does this every day and night?"

Lucy panted a few feet away from him, using her Fleuve d'Étoiles whip to cut the phantoms in half. "Yeah, but she has the type of magic which takes them down in one hit."

There was another rumble.

"That sound can't be good." Juvia whispered.

"The smell is familiar. I dunno how." Natsu replied.

Mizuki shared a look with Yuta. "Looks as though the only way to take down a daemon is another daemon." She muttered.

Yuta reluctantly nodded.

The daemon guy laughed. "You've seen nothing yet."

"Neither have you." Mizuki breathed.

The daemon gave a roar.

Before their eyes, the handsome man transformed into a towering monster.

"Zeus help me." Mizuki stared up at him.

"Now… let's see how strong you really are, puny goddess!" The daemon's hand came slamming down.

Mizuki narrowly dodged it. "Fine." She bit into her wrist and let the blood drip to the floor. "Come to me…" She chanted.

The blood bubbled and boiled.

Slowly a figure started to rise from the blood. It got bigger and bigger until flames licked up its body, burning the blood away and revealing I gigantic daemon holding an axe.

"We are bound by blood. I order you to protect me and my friends! Take that other guy down. He violated the laws of the far shore!" Mizuki shouted.

Mizuki's creation nodded slowly and readied his axe. "Yes, Hime."


End file.
